Siete
by Karu-suna
Summary: las cosas malas nos pasan a todos, ke sean muuuy malas y muuuy seguidas es solo coincidencia no?/humor, drama, pasen y lean nwn/ ACTUALIZADO 2 CAPITULOS FINAL! cheken epilogo en mi pagina de DA
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**SIETE**

_Acaso puede haber algo mas estúpido que una superstición?, es decir el que se cruce un gato negro en tu camino o el pasar por debajo de una escalera no pueden marcar tu destino…destino m… creer en el destino también es una superstición?, se supone que todo lo que hacemos trae consecuencias sean buenas o malas y si un "algo" marca esas acciones eso…eso es tu destino no?_

**Prologo**

**-… y entonces se le ocurrió al muy imbécil decirle que no le harían el reembolso, ya se imaginarán como termino el infeliz**

Al terminar su anécdota Hidan se soltó en risas acompañado de sus compañeros y ante la mirada asesina del mayor de ellos, como cada semana ese grupo de amigos se reunía a cenar y beber, a convivir y reír, simplemente a hacerse compañía y fortalecer los lazos que los unían desde la preparatoria aunque ahora todos eran profesionistas dedicados a sus carreras, esa noche se encontraban en casa de Itachi Uchiha quien vivía desde hace poco mas de 1 año en compañía de su pareja un rubio un par de años menor que el dedicado al arte

-**pobre chico, y tu como siempre tan solidario viendo la escena sin intervenir no?**- comento jocoso Sasori quien durante esas reuniones se limitaba a comer viendo como la mayoría se emborrachaba hasta el limite de no poder mantenerse en pie, que mas daba estaban entre amigos no? Y alguien debía ser el conductor designado

**-tu que crees pinocho, aunque nos vetaron y no podre volver a ese restaurante**- se quejó mirando con odio a su pareja**- joder Kaku, no te pudiste aguantar aunque fuera esa vez? Amo ese lugar**

**-se lo merecía además a mi no me gustaba tenia precios muy altos-** se defendió el moreno, sacando mas risas de sus compañeros

-**hey rubia! Pásame otra cerveza no?**

**- ya no hay y ya te dije que no me llames rubia**- contesto calmadamente Deidara que se encontraba sentado comiendo una rebanada de pizza

-**como que ya no hay? Si yo traje mucha**- insistió el religioso notablemente alterado por la falta de alcohol- **seguro tu te la acabaste rubia alcohólica**

- **yo ni he tomado no puedo beber hoy**

**- y eso?-** preguntó Kisame que hasta el momento solo observaba la discusión

- **estoy algo resfriado y estoy tomando medicamento**

- **la medicina de gripa no cuenta joder**- se burlo una vez mas el ojilila

-**Kakuzu-** le llamo el rubio para que respondiera a Hidan dado que el era medico y el le había recetado

- **es cierto Hidan mejor que no tome hoy**

-**mierda yo quiero mas cerveza**- balbuceo el alvino a modo de berrinche

Deidara se puso de pie y se colocó un abrigo negro**- esta bien te traeré mas**

-**hey y tu porque tan ofrecido?**- reclamo Itachi

-**tengo frío he iré también por un café, nada me cuesta traerle cerveza a ese borracho-** dijo sonriendo al alvino

-**borracho pero solo con ustedes mi rubia! Trae todo lo que tus lindos bracitos puedan cargar**- le siguió el juego

-**te acompaño, ya es tarde y no quiero que vallas solo**

- **pero la tienda esta a una cuadra**- comentó el rubio al tiempo que era acompañado a la salida

-**pues así regresaremos mas pronto**- se giró al grupo- **hey Sasori! que no rompan nada!**

-**no te lo prometo!-** contesto a broma el pelirrojo- **Uchiha! Tráeme una cajetilla de cigarrillos el líder bastardo se acabo los míos**

**-hey!-** se quejo el de los pirsings con un bocado de comida en la boca

La puerta se cerró dejando aquel ambiente de juego en el interior de la casa, era cerca de media noche y la pareja se dirigió a paso lento a su destino mientras conversaban

**-y… como vas con ese pedido?-** preguntó el mayor mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio

**- pedido?, de que hablas?**

- **no me engañes, Sasori me conto que tienes un pedido importante para una galería, es una buena oportunidad no?**- le dijo sonriente logrando sacar una sonrisa un tanto tímida de su acompañante

- **lo siento no te lo había dicho porque aun no me confirman, no quiero emocionarme si no es nada seguro**- llegaron al establecimiento

**- como que no es seguro? Seria un idiota ese que te lo encargo si se echara para atrás**- se acercaron a los refrigeradores para sacar un par de paquetes de cerveza

- **jeje pues seria bueno que se lo dijeras**- se encaminaron a una maquina expendedora de café

**- quizá lo haga**- sonrió- **dame su numero y lo haré**

- **no digas tonterías Ita**- se burló el ojiazul al tiempo que tomaba el vaso ahora lleno de la bebida

- **no son tonterías puedo amenazarlo y nunca sabrá quien soy muajajaja**- comento con malicia y diversión

- **ahora que lo pienso, quizá fue por eso que no te lo dije**- contestó riendo mientras pagaba y se dirigían a la salida

Estaban por cruzar la calle cuando el menor lo detuvo

-**espera!, olvidamos los cigarros de Danna**

-**yo voy**- se ofreció el mayor

- **no , espérame aquí no tardo**-Deidara le dio el paquete que llevaba y se encaminó de regreso mientras el moreno se sentaba en una pequeña banca al otro lado de la calle frente al local

Pasaron un par de minutos y el rubio salió guardando el cambio en la bolsa del abrigo pero un tintineo le hizo notar que una moneda había caído, miro hacia el suelo buscándola y la vio chocar en el muro del edificio, se inclinó para tomarla al tiempo que escuchaba una voz llamándolo desesperadamente y sentía un fuerte destello de lleno en lo ojos

…

Itachi se acomodo en la banca mirando a su rubio cruzar la calle de regreso y pensando en la forma de animarlo con su nuevo trabajo, tenia ya algún tiempo temiendo a todo lo bueno que le pasaba, como si temiera ser feliz, escucho un rechinido de llantas y se giró para ver una gran camioneta acercarse descontrolada, eso lo sorprendió y se puso de pie con algo de temor entonces escuchó una moneda caer y al voltear se topó con su rubio agachándose para recogerla, todo parecía en cámara lenta instintivamente devolvió su mirada al vehículo y de vuelta a su compañero, la trayectoria era directa hacia el, su cuerpo no reaccionó como el deseaba, estaba paralizado

-**DEIDARA!-** fue lo único que logró articular esperando que lograra moverse a tiempo para evitar el impacto.

…

**Bueno como de costumbre yo empezando otro fic sin terminar los pendientes XD lo siento pero me pasa muy seguido que me surgen ideas y no las puedo dejar pasar, no se que tan largo sea este pero espero que les guste **

**Lamento dejarlo así muajajajja no es cierto! XD es divertido hacer sufrir jajajja y lo siento pero como de costumbre torturare a Dei amo hacerlo w es así torturable XD**

**Después de esto…. Merezco review? XD gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 1Auto

**Hola aquí el primer capitulo, antes algunas aclaraciones todos los akatsukis están incluidos y rondan en edades similares siendo Kakuzu el mayor y Deidara el menor, Tobi y Madara son la misma persona (obviamente) pero lo aclaro porque el nombre será utilizado indiscriminadamente osea como se le antoje al personaje llamarlo XD, las parejas establecidas son ItaDei, PainKonan y KakuHidan únicamente dejando libres de decisión al resto XD**

**Sin mas, que lo disfruten nwn**

…

**Capitulo 1. Auto**

Estaba paralizado, no podía mover un solo musculo, parecía que el mundo se había detenido ni siquiera escuchaba el ruido a su alrededor su mirada se concentraba en el muro destrozado por la colisión y la camioneta completamente desecha del frente con las luces parpadeando mientras escuchaba pasos pertenecientes al dueño del local, miro al frente donde debía estar el artista pero no había nada el estruendo de la puerta del conductor abriéndose y cayendo de golpe lo sacaron de su estado solo para ver como el responsable salía balanceándose y se alejaba lo mas rápido que sus torpes movimiento se lo permitían, la idea de perseguirlo cruzo por su mente pero Deidara era mas importante , caminó con tropiezo, mirando a los costados esperando ver a su rubio pero nada, entonces un gran temor lo invadió, logró divisar un mechón de cabello justo bajo el parachoques en lo mas bajo del maltrecho muro, rápidamente se agachó

**-D-Dei?-** preguntó temeroso esperando cualquier reacción al tiempo que se agachaba para mirar, lo que encontró lo dejó sin habla, el rubio se encontraba en posición fetal cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos y temblando levemente, pero no emitía un solo sonido- **Dei?-** insistió

El menor alzo la mirada lentamente aun sujetando su cabeza, miro al moreno temeroso y aumentando los espasmos en su cuerpo

**-I-Ita…**

-**Dei estas bien?-** preguntó desconcertado, sus palabras se escuchaban secas estaba demasiado sorprendido de que, al menos a simple vista, su compañero se viera ileso, estiro sus manos intentando sacar al rubio de entre lo retorcidos restos

**-no…no se**-contestó sujetándose dificultosamente del mayor

Una vez afuera y ambos sentados en el piso el silencio los invadió, Itachi examinaba cuidadosamente al artista en busca de laguna herida mientras el otro mantenía la mirada perdida temblando descontroladamente, el Uchiha lo miro detenidamente, era un milagro, de que otra forma podía llamársele?, no espero mas y lo abrazó posesivamente a lo que el otro reacciono sujetándolo con fuerza con los ojos abiertos como platos y dejando escapar algunas lagrimas

-**tranquilo ya paso**- intentaba tranquilizarlo acariciando su espalda

El dependiente de la tienda salió con teléfono en mano

-**están bien?, la policía y una ambulancia vienen en camino**-les dijo a los jóvenes frente a el, el impacto lo había tomado por sorpresa e inmediatamente había llamado a emergencias

**-gracias pero no será necesario**- se disculpo con intensiones de evitarle mas preocupaciones a su pareja- **le agradecería que no dijera que estuvimos aquí y espero que encuentre al responsable**

El señor lo miro algo confundido pero accedió entendía la situación al ver al menor prácticamente en shock, al instante se escucharon pasos de gente corriendo Itachi giro para encontrarse con 3 de sus amigos, al parecer la adrenalina del momento había hecho parecer ese momento una eternidad pero por la reacción de los demás solo habían pasado un par de minutos.

**-Itachi! Que pasó? Están bien?-** pregunto Pain preocupado corriendo aun lado de su amigo

- **estamos bien**- aclaró aun sentado en el frio pavimento abrazando a Deidara

**-Dei estas bien?-** Sasori se hincó quedando frente al menor mientras apartaba suavemente el cabello que cubría su rostro

**-…yo…s-si… estoy…bien Danna** -se separo lentamente del moreno e intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas carecían de fuerza cayendo al instante sujetado hábilmente por su novio-**lo..lo siento-** las palabras no salían de su garganta, tartamudeaba aun tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, eso era demasiado, había estado demasiado cerca

**-tranquilo te llevare a casa-** el moreno lo levantó en brazos al tiempo que el rubio se sujetaba de su cuello ocultado su rostro

Aun con la adrenalina a tope los 5 se encaminaron de regreso a la casa, Tobi explicaba que escucharon un rechinido de llantas muy fuerte y al asomarse por la ventana habían visto la camioneta derrapar sin pensarlo salieron a ver lo que ocurría, todos estaban sorprendidos con lo ocurrido, ahora se encontraban en la sala, Deidara recostado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza recargada en las piernas del Itachi al tiempo que este intentaba relajarlo acariciando sus largos cabellos

-**mierda, eso… fue intenso-** comentó el religioso rompiendo el silencio**- estas bien rubia?**

Levanto la mirada, se veía algo pálido y aunque habían disminuido considerablemente aun se veía algunos espasmos en su cuerpo, se limito a asentir levemente mientras cerraba los ojos cansado

**-será mejor que no duermas Deidara te bajó mucho la presión por el susto te podría hacer daño- **le dijo Kakuzu al tiempo que tocaba su frente, el otro abrió nuevamente los ojos y asintió una vez mas mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas de su pareja

**-cuantas van Uchiha?-** pregunto Hidan con una extraña seriedad poco común en el

**-es la quinta, pero… no es real, no puede ser por eso asi que deja de decir estupideces**- contesto con notable molestia

-**joder no es estupidez! Y lo acabas de ver**

**-no tienen porque molestarse, no sabemos si es real o no pero lo cierto es que esta vez estuvo demasiado cerca**- comentó Sasori a sabiendas de que abriría nuevamente un tema que todos los ahí presentes trataban de evitar

**-Danna tiene razón**- los interrumpió la queda voz del rubio que se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado, bajó la mirada- **tal ves si es una estúpida superstición pero…-** su voz se quebró así que el moreno so acerco a rodearlo con sus brazos- **tengo miedo**- soltó entres leves sollozos

**-tranquilo Dei, estas cosas…pasan… bueno no así pero no dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra-** trataba de tranquilizarlo

**-si, velo de este modo Dei**- interrumpió Pain tratando de dar ánimos- **se supone que son siete no? Ya solo faltan 2 y eso si ocurren, creo que estamos dejándonos llevar mucho por esto, quizá solo… son cosas que debían pasar nada tiene que ver con aquel incidente**

**-Pain tiene razón Dei**-intervino la peliazul- **a todos nos pasan cosas malas, estoy de acuerdo con que te han pasado cosas mas significativas pero quizá solo nos estamos sugestionando a que tiene relación con "eso"**

**-si…yo…talvez estoy exagerando- **las palabras de aliento habían logrado tranquilizarlo un poco

**- no exageras- **le dijo Itachi mientras lo miraba con una suave sonrisa**- todos nos asustamos, esta bien tener miedo a veces, solo no hay que dejarnos llevar por otras cosas, ok?**

El menor asintió mientras se volvía a recostar, permanecieron un rato mas conversando hasta que el cansancio invadió al artista quedando profundamente dormido

**-bien Itachi creo que será mejor que nos marchemos- **comentó Kisame mientras se ponía de pie-** ya es tarde, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar**

**-claro gracias**

**-lo mismo Uchiha, mas te vale que no dejes que la rubia salga en unos días será mejor que no vaya a su estúpido trabajo- **amenazó el peliblanco acompañando a la salida a sus compañeros

**-lo se, haré que descanse, gracias por la "amable" recomendación Hidan- **contesto sonriendo, una vez todos se fueron se encaminó de regreso al sofá donde su rubio dormía, se sentó a su lado solamente a contemplarlo

**-Dei...-**hablo para si mismo- **esto no es por algo que hayas hecho, eres una buena persona**- acarició su mejilla- **ya veras que no dejare que nada malo te ocurra**- se acerco para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, después de todo no quería despertarlo

**Flash Back**

**-cuidado con eso es muy frágil**

El grupo de amigos se encontraban de mudanza, Deidara se mudaba con Itachi y el resto lo tomó como excusa perfecta para reunión, Hidan Kakuzu y Kisame subían un gran mueble por las escaleras mientras Deidara con cajas en mano les daba instrucciones para que no tuvieran problemas al subir

**-a tu derecha Kisame, cuidado con el barandal**

**-lo tengo, Hidan súbelo un poco**- pidió el mas alto sosteniendo la mayoría del peso

-**joder eso hago! Pesa mucho!**

**- que esperabas esta hecho de madera muy fina**- se burlo el rubio mirando desde abajo

**-ya veras jodida rubia mes vale que me alimentes bien después de esto**- se quejó logrando poner en piso firme aquel pesado mueble

**-jejej confórmate con una sopa instantánea**- sujeto con mayor firmeza las cajas que sostenía para subir a donde se encontraban pero resbaló con un trozo de tela cayendo al instante tirando su carga y escuchando algunas cosas romper en el proceso

**-auuuuch-** se quejaba en el suelo mientras se sobaba la espalda que había chocado con el barandal de la escalera

**-estas bien?-** Itachi entraba a la habitación, dejo lo que tenia en las manos y se acerco al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse

**-venganza divina rubia! Jashin me protege!**- se mofó el alvino al tiempo que bajaba junto con sus compañeros

-**cállate Hidan**- se puso de pie dispuesto a ver los estragos de su caída, abrió una de las cajas que contenía algunos instrumentos de su taller, metió la mano para revisar los daños pero al instante la sacó**- auch!-** se miró tenia una gran cortada en la palma de la mano-**genial lo que me faltaba**

-**déjame ver-** Kakuzu tomo su mano y la envolvió con un pañuelo-**será mejor que desinfecte esa herida, tienes alcohol?-**pregunto al Uchiha

**- huy si! Una cerveza caería bien!-** menciono con alegría el ojilila

**-alcohol farmacéutico idiota!-**contesto el mayor golpeándolo en la cabeza

**-si, ya lo traigo**

Itachi se retiró acompañado de Kisame y Kakuzu y una vez mas Deidara examino la caja sacó lo que era un trozo de espejo, lo que se había roto y causado la herida

**-mierda ese espejo me gustaba…**

…

**Bien hasta aquí jejeje se que tal ves algunas cosas no están muy claras serán capis muy cortos algunos muuuy dramáticos otros llenos de humor, para que me explique mejor cada capitulo siguiente se centrará en los acontecimientos restantes, es decir menciono que son "7" es decir referencia a los 7 años de mala suerte que supuestamente tenemos al romper un espejo, en este caso 7 incidentes, decidí empezar con el 5° así que lo siguiente será tanto los anteriores como los 2 finales XD no se si me explique muy bien pero si tienen alguna duda ya saben que aqui stoy nwn gracias por leer!**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 2 varicela

**Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho la demora en verdad he estado ocupada . estoy comenzando con mi tesis waaaaa y aunque es algo emocionante me asusta O.O pero ps he escrito un poco tambien estoy con mis otros fics así que aguánteme un pokitin nwn**

**Este capi es realmente corto, porque? M… realmente es algo que tenia planeado desde el principio así como este el peke habrá otros muuuy largos y si este es cómico algún otro será dramático jeje el punto es como darle variaciones a esto, espero que les guste y ya saben que toda opinión es bien recibida y para evitar cuestiones futuras que ya veo venir XD si, si habrá LEMON pero hasta dentro de unos capis lo prometo kiero que sea algo especialoso XD**

**Sin mas a leer w**

…

**Capitulo **

Le encantaba estar así, llevaba mas de diez minutos despierto sin embargo se negaba a mover un solo músculo, descansado de costado observaba dormir tranquilamente a su rubio compañero le resultaba extremadamente himnotizante, su respiración pausada, su cabellera esparcida y desordenada sobre la almohada , sus parpados tiritando levemente demostrando que soñaba, todo en el era perfecto

Notó un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, quizás estaba soñando cosas indecentes con el, sonrió ante su pensamiento, siguió mirándole pero algo en ese color rojizo no estaba bien, posó su mano en aquel pequeño rostro y lo supo… tenia fiebre

**-Dei?-** le llamó suavemente

**-mm…-** se quejó moviéndose hacia el

**-Dei tienes fiebre**- insistió

**-mm…-**una vez mas protestó abrazando al mayor

**-primera noche que pasa aquí y te enfermas-** sonrió acariciando su espalda

**-tal vez…soy alérgico a ti-** contestó fortaleciendo el agarre aún con los ojos cerrados

**-o…tal vez yo soy la cura-** bromeó levantando el rostro del mas pequeño para besar sus labios acción que el otro correspondió sin dudar

El beso se volvió mas intenso acompañado de caricias que incrementaban al pasar de cada minuto pero el Uchiha sentía como el artista se revolvía un tanto… molesto?

**-espera…-**pedía entre suspiros- **Itachi espera!-** el moreno se separó para mirar como el cuerpo bajo el se restregaba constantemente contra la tela

-**y ahora? A ti que te pasa?-** preguntó extrañado

-**Ahhhh pica!-** contestó desesperado- **tengo comezón!**

El ojiazul se rascaba con insistencia los brazos, las piernas, incluso tomó la mano del mayor obligándolo a hacer lo mismo en sus hombros- **mierda!**

Itachi se irguió quedando sentado y riendo ante la escena-**Dei… ya te dio varicela?**

**-que?-** preguntó distraído continuando con su labor, el moreno detuvo sus manos causándole molestia

**-que creo que tienes varicela**- le sonrió

**-noooo! Cállate!-** cerró fuertemente los ojos resistiendo la incomodidad- **no puede ser! Ahhhh! Suéltame! Pica!-** gritaba intentado deshacerse del agarre, el mayor sujetó las muñecas del artista con una sola mano mientras que con la que tenía libre deslizaba lentamente la camisa del menor dejando al descubierto su blanca piel ahora cubierta por pequeñas llagas rojas

**-ves esas marquitas rojas?-**le preguntó señalando con su dedo- **eso… es varicela y si te rascas te quedarán cicatrices y no queremos eso verdad?**- besó su pecho suavemente

**-Ahhhh! No hagas eso! Te voy a contagiar!-** se revolvió violentamente ante el contacto sacando nuevamente risas al mayor

**- no lo harás, a mi ya me dio varicela cuando era muy chibi-** esta vez besó su mejilla- **te prepararé la bañera con avena te sentirás mejor**

El Uchiha se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño- **y mas te vale no rascarte amor, no me obligues a amarrarte las manos**- le amenazó intuyendo dicha acción apenas le dio la espalda

Se escuchó un bufido de molestia mientras desaparecía por la puerta, lidiar con un Deidara enfermo no seria nada fácil

**-ok esto definitivamente cuenta como una!-**gritó molesto el artista mirando de reojo los restos del espejo que había conservado y colocado en su mesa de noche

…

**Y? que tal? Jajaja la verdad me pareció muy linda la idea de algo que pareciera común pero que para dei fuera muy mala y lo interpretara como una de las cosas malas por la superstición, se que es corto pero como ya dije es parte del malévolo plan OwÓ muajajaja**

**Review? *o***


	4. Chapter 4 mal dia

**Holas! Nwn aquí estamos de vuelta con el siguiente capi m… aclaraciones: m… creo que no hay jajajajaj esta vez es un poco mas largo y … bueno ya lo leerán XD mil gracias por sus comentarios en verdad no saben como se los agradezco ( en especial a tu Dely TTwTT eres mi heroa XD), ok sin mas a leer y si tienen alguna duda respecto a como va el fic ps para eso estoy nwn ya que creo que hay veces que pienso las cosas y se me olvida incluirlas ya escritas XD**

**Capitulo 3. Dos**

Si, ya había pasado una primera, coincidencia, sip era mera coincidencia, una segunda m… ya ponía un poco las cosas en duda.

El destino… el asqueroso y desgraciado destino, no podía haber otra razón por la cual ahora se encontrara en esa situación, recostado en la entrada de su ahora casa con los ojos cerrados, completamente empapado repasando una y otra vez lo patético de su día al parecer interminable tal y como las gotas de agua que caían despiadadamente desde el cielo hasta su maltratado y exhausto cuerpo, suspiró pesadamente permitiendo que aquel frio liquido arrastrara consigo ese pesar que le atormentaba

Escuchó pasos que se aproximaban hacia el sin embargo no se inmutó, sintió la cercanía de alguien de pie justo a un lado de su cabeza apoyada en el frio concreto, abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir el golpeteo de agua sobre su rostro topándose con la única persona que lograba borrar todo mal de sus pensamientos

**-Dei? Que haces tirado aquí afuera?-** preguntó Itachi mirándolo hacia abajo sosteniendo en sus manos una sombrilla que los cubría a ambos

**-sufro-** contestó cerrando nuevamente los ojos, el moreno se inclinó para quedar mas cerca

**- y no puedes sufrir dentro de la casa?-** le sonrió

**-perdí mis llaves**- respondió quedamente

**-ya veo…quieres entrar?**

**-m…-**suspiró nuevamente**- porque no?-**se sentó lentamente intentado reunir fuerzas para encaminarse a su hogar

Acompañado del moreno cruzó la puerta quedándose en el vestíbulo para evitar mojar el resto de la estancia, el mayor colocó la sombrilla en un cesto, se deshizo de su pesado abrigo y entró con la intención de traer algunas toallas, minutos después regresó topándose con un rubio que terminaba de despojarse de sus prendas superiores

**-que haces?-** cuestionó desconcentrado acercándose a paso lento

**-necesito un abrazo y no quería mojarte**- agachó la mirada apenado

Estas palabras enternecieron por completo al Uchiha que después de colocar una de las telas en esa cabecita mojada lo envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente siendo correspondido al instante

**-y…mal dia?-** comentó a burla pero sin intención alguna de molestar, el otro respondió fortaleciendo el agarre**-vamos, necesitas una ducha**

…

Por fin tranquilidad, la calidez que se sentía en esa reducida habitación era embriagante, el vapor cubriendo cada rincón, el movimiento sutil y ondulante del agua caliente y esos fuertes brazos rodeándolo, definitivamente tomar un baño había sido una muy buena opción, la angustia que tan solo hace unos momentos lo invadía se desvanecía con cada minuto que pasaba

Ambos se encontraban en la tina llena de agua caliente, el artista apoyando su espalda en el pecho del mayor quien lo envolvía con sus brazos dejando reposar su rostro sobre su hombro

-**estas mejor?-**preguntó el mayor disfrutando del momento

**- si-** con los ojos cerrados giro su cabeza dejando caer su peso sobre la del mayor**- gracias**

No era necesario llegar a mas, la simple compañía en esos momentos lo decía todo, el rubio suspiró agotado realmente ese no había sido su día y aunque sus parpados luchaban por mantenerse cerrados con esa relajante sensación su orgullo le decía a gritos: "ningún estúpido y fatídico día me robara este momento perfecto! ", así es era orgulloso hasta para dejarse vencer por un enemigo imaginario como si alguien lo retara a perder también esos minutos que ahora disfrutaba con el azabache

**-quieres contarme que paso?-** le incitó el Uchiha , no le agradaba ver tan decaído a su compañero y menos cuando el se caracterizaba por ser una persona llena de animo

**Flash back**

7:30 am

De un solo y certero golpe silenció el molesto sonido del despertador, aún con la mano sobre el aparato abrió pesadamente los ojos, después de todo había pasado una mala noche, despertar prácticamente cada hora al llegar la madrugada debía ser la razón pero no podía evitarlo estaba nervioso no todos los días te daban resultados para confirmar tu graduación.

Se giró hacia el lado contrario de la cama encontrando un post-it adherido a la almohada, lo despegó y tallando un poco sus ojos para desperezarse leyó: _"Suerte con los resultados. TE AMO. Ita", _sonrió para si, el Uchija nunca había sido bueno con las palabras sin embargo le gustaba esa parte de el, certero, directo al grano

**-baka-** pensó en voz alta

Se volvió abriendo el cajón de su cómoda depositando el pequeño papel en su interior uniéndose con algunas docena mas, los recados en todas partes de la casa era algo que había adquirido como habito el moreno apenas el artista se mudó con el y cada uno era igualmente valioso

Con ánimos renovados se puso de pie para alistarse, tomo un baño, se vistió abrigadoramente, el clima no era muy bueno ese día, se preparó un desayuno ligero y se encaminó a su destino, tenia tiempo, su cita era a las 9 y no le quedaba muy lejos incluso decidió ir caminando, para que contribuir con la contaminación cierto?, apenas avanzo un par de cuadras el tono de su celular lo alertó, contestó

**-hola?**

**-joven Iwa?-** era una voz grave de alguien mayor pero con un tono siempre muy animado

**-Sr. Zabuza, como esta?-** saludó al que era el portero del edificio en donde tenia su taller de trabajo, era una buena persona apenas conociéndolo se ofreció a ayudarlo el día que mudaba sus pertenecías a dicho lugar

**-me temo que con malas nuevas**

**-mh? Que sucede?-** preguntó con temor, no quería que nada arruinara ese día

**-lo siento pero tienes que venir por tus cosas, el dueño del edificio acaba de vender la propiedad y están desalojando a todos los inquilinos**

**-…que? O.o-** se sorprendió, realmente no esperaba eso- **p-pero como? Firmé un contrato eso no puede ser! No puedo sacar nada no tengo lugar donde guardarlo!- **sabia que no era su culpa pero la desesperación lo invadió

**- lo se, lo se es un caos aquí le lloverán demandas al dueño, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora m…. si te sirve se de una bodega en el sótano del edificio contiguo pero tienes que venir o alguien mas puede ocuparla- **se ofreció, sabía lo problemático de la situación y Deidara se había mudado a ese estudio apenas hace una semana, sintió pena por el

**- n-no puedo tengo una cita en**- miró su reloj**- 45 minutos y aun no llego**

**-perdona pero… debes decidir pronto o alguien mas la ocupara**

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar el rubio suspiró con resignación- **esta bien, estaré ahí en 15 minutos por favor espere y gracias**

Una piedrita, solo era eso, una maldita piedra en su camino, si se daba prisa podía llegar a tiempo, tenia 10 min de tolerancia, lo lograría! ( hay que ser optimistas no?) pero…. Era injusto! No podía permitir que sus preciadas obras acabaran en la calle, y pensar que le había costado tanto trabajo encontrar un lugar adecuado… ya no importaba solo debía buscar una solución, tomar la ventana que se le había abierto, y llegar a tiempo a la universidad claro

Dobló en la esquina de la calle encontrándose con algo que en definitiva no se esperaba, una atentica guerra campal, gente afuera del edificio, montones de cosas de cada habitación que ahora era abandonada, cosas bajando por ventanas con cuerdas, discusiones de cada inquilino con el pobre portero que ni vela tenia en el entierro… un momento eso era una granada? O.o….

Con paso temeroso se dirigió a esa persona que era su única salvación

**-Sr. Zabuza?-** le llamó posando su mano en su hombro

**-joven Iwa!-** exclamo notablemente estresado y feliz de que lo sacara del aprieto en el que le habían metido**- ven tenemos que sacar tus cosas no dudaría que pronto empiecen a volar por las ventanas, la gente esta furiosa**

Con rapidez ambos subieron al ultimo piso, si, para colmo su taller estaba en el ultimo piso tenia una vista estupenda de la ciudad pero en situaciones como esta era mas un problema que una ventaja, abrieron la puerta y sin esperar comenzaron a bajar todo, fuera de algunos empujones y discusiones con los vecinos casi todo estaba fuera sano y salvo, lentamente arrastraron todo al pequeño sótano que les seria prestado y ya con el cuerpo mas que agotado subían de regreso para ver la situación.

**-bien, supongo que con esto estarás bien unos días**

**-si, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho**

**- no me lo agradezcas a mi sino a Haku**

En ese momento un joven de apariencia un poco mas joven que el rubio salió de de una de las puertas del edificio encaminándose hacia ellos

**-Zabuza-san, si le fue de ayuda mi bodega?-**pregunto sonriente, notando apenas la presencia del artista

**-si, bueno a mi no, al joven Iwa-** con un movimiento de mano los presento

**-muchas gracias, en verdad me han salvado la vida**- agradeció de nueva cuenta haciendo una leve reverencia

**-no tienes que agradecer, es realmente imperdonable lo que hizo el dueño, solo lamento no poder ayudar a mas personas**

**-wow que gentil**-soltó el rubio sonriendo- **en verdad que no es común toparse con personas como tu**

-**pues gracias por el cumplido, lamento solo poder resguardar tus pertenencias unos días pero dentro de poco me iré de la ciudad**

**-no hay problema yo…**- una alarma en su reloj corto sus palabras, había pasado demasiado tiempo y quedaban cinco minutos para su cita en la facultad- **rayos!-**volteo su mirada a sus acompañantes- **yo... lo siento debo irme**

**-no te preocupes aquí estaré mañana, suerte en tu cita**- se despidió el mayor al tiempo que Deidara se despedía agitando su mano y corría en dirección a la parada de autobús mas cercana, para su suerte pasaron unos segundos cuando este llegó pero estaba completamente lleno ,se negaba a esperar al siguiente y con un gran esfuerzo y siendo aplastado y manoseado en el intento logro entrar.

El trayecto fue molesto, el aire era escaso y notaba como el cielo se nublaba y una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a cubrir el pavimento, mas de una vez sintió como algún extraño metía mano donde no debía pero el espacio era tan reducido que ni voltear a ver al responsable podía, pasados unos minutos llego a su destino pero como si se tratas de un punto base la gente descendió rápidamente arrastrándolo y golpeándolo mientras hacia inútiles intentos por mantenerse a salvo, una vez la multitud se disperso un poco se detuvo revisando los daños.

Su chaquea estaba rasgada del hombro dejando ver parte de su camisa ahora fuera del pantalones, su cabello era un completo desastre, afortunadamente aun tenia su teléfono celular, tanteo sus bolsillos esperando no faltara nada alertándose al no sentir el frio metal de sus llaves, se golpeó la frente con frustración, ya rompería una ventana para entrar a su hogar, se hecho a correr cruzando la calle justo a la entrada del campus, a tropezones y un par de resbalones debido a los charcos de agua y lodo formados por la lluvia llegó derrapando y haciendo un sonido sordo con el hule de sus zapatos, abrió la puerta de golpe con la respiración completamente agitada solo para encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de su asesor de tesis que parecía listo para salir del aula

**-profesor!-** se apresuro a interceptarlo antes de que saliera del salón-**yo…lamento el retraso**

**-retraso? Joven Deidara haber llegado 10m después de la hora acordada habría sido retraso, para una hora tarde no hay disculpa**- contesto molesto el superior

Una hora? Pero si estaba seguro que no había tardado tanto, pues cuanto duro el trayecto en bus?, miro confundido su reloj encontrando la anormalidad de falta de segundero, se había detenido, incluso antes de salir de la guerra campal en su taller, la maldita hora seguía igual, 5 minutos para la cita, alarmado intento de nuevo detener a su maestro

**-por favor, lo lamento yo…-**se vio interrumpido

**-lo siento Deidara pero de igual modo no podía hacer nada por ti, según los registros no has terminado tu trabajo de tesis y la documentación, así no puedo darte el visto bueno para tu salida**

Tenia que ser una broma, automáticamente se quedó en shock, claro que había entregado todo, maldición! Incluso no durmió en días por cumplir con todo, debía haber un error

**-eso no puede ser- **protestó**- entregue todo! Lo juro!**

**-pues debes arreglar eso en asuntos escolares de lo contrario se quedará aquí otro semestre**

Y sin mas el mayor salió dejando al rubio en un caos mental inmenso, había sido demasiado, después del incidente había corrido a la dichosa secretaría a reclamar pero se habían negado a atenderle argumentando que era día festivo, si el día de "esta lloviendo y me da hueva atenderte" era oficial en todo calendario, pero no por haber gritado, peleado y despotricado contra el maldito sistema había logrado nada, ahora sentía que todo su esfuerzos había ido por completo al caño.

No supo como llegó a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia a Itachi frente a el cuestionándolo por su estado, lo mas que pudo hacer fue reaccionar con autismo caminando de regreso bajo la lluvia y dejándose caer en la entrada esperando que la toxica agua de la ciudad lo refrescara.

**Fin flash back**

Un profundo suspiro inundo la habitación disipando momentáneamente la vapor cercano a los labios del menor, se hundió lentamente en el agua dejando su cabeza recargada a la altura del pecho de su compañero

**-ya veo…-**se deslizo igualmente obligando al rubio a giras hacia el- **puedes anotarlo**- le sonrió

**-en serio?, verdad que si? Yo también lo pensé**- se quejó con los ojos acuosos había sido demasiada tensión y necesitaba sacarlo, se abrazo al cuello del Uchiha- **si cuenta como 2**

El moreno lo rodeo con sus brazos comenzando a acariciar su largo cabello mientras escuchaba sus leves sollozos

-si Dei, un día así cuenta como 2- giro su atención hacia su habitación, la puerta del baño se mantenía abierta y desde su punto lograba ver claramente aquel papelito amarillo que el rubio tenia adherido a la cabecera de su cama

_Cosas malditas del mal que me pasan por romper el estúpido espejo:_

_1. jodida varicela ._

_2. agua toxica que me dejó ciego =_=_

_3.…_

_4.…_

_5.…_

_6.…_

_7. NOTA: si llego hasta aquí, recordar matar a Hidan_

…

**Wii! Por fin me inspire jaja he batido mi propio record jaja me escribí 2 capis de 2 fic diferentes en un día w (¬¬ porque no puedo hacer eso con la tarea joder!)**

**Bueno hago una peke aclaración, se que puede parecer medio revuelto pero ps así esta la cosa, empecé con el hecho 5,el capi 2 fue por así decirlo la primera cosa mala este viene siendo la tercera, el siguiente vuelvo a las segunda y ya de ahí en orden jaaj perdonen el revoltijo, espero que no este muy confuso, cualquier duda ps para so estamos nwn**

**La aparición de Haku y Zabusa son para mi buena amiguis bec nwn muajaja leeras este fic yaoioso solo por eso XD**

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5 Taro Okamoto

**Bueno estoy inspirada y hay que aprovechar no? XD jajaj les dejo el capi y porfas si tienen alguna idea es bien recibida me falta una cosa mala para poder seguir XD(¬¬ la inspiración no es eterna)**

…

**Capitulo 4.**** Taro Okamoto**

**-H A A A A A A !**

Las aves salieron volando, algunas alarmas de autos sonaron, un par de niños lloraron al ser despertados de su siesta, sin mencionar las miradas de sorpresa y odio que se posaron sobre el, el sonido de estrepitosas pisadas acercándose lo sacaron momentáneamente de su ensueño solo para ignorar a los presentes y volver a posar su mirada en aquel llamativo cartel

**-por dios Deidara estas bien?-** preguntó preocupado Itachi tomándolo de los hombros y examinándolo cuidadosamente con la mirada buscando cualquier herida-**que paso? Porque gritaste?**

El rubio sonrió dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros con los que ese día había salido a pasear, acostumbraban salir todos juntos una vez al mes ya fuera a comer o a ver alguna película, esta vez caminaban por el parque camino al centro comercial cuando una imagen llamo su atención retrasándolo unos cuantos pasos justo después de cruzar una concurrida avenida.

Levanto su mano lentamente señalando un enorme espectacular al otro lado de la acera haciendo que instantáneamente las miradas siguieran el trayecto de su señal, pero antes de que pudieran decir una palabra el rubio saltó a los brazos del Uchiha colgándose de su cuello y asegurando su agarre con sus piernas enrolladas a la cadera del mayor, para su suerte Itachi reaccionó justo antes de caer por el peso

**-podemos ir? Porfa porfa porfa!, si vamos prometo que nunca jamás nunca nunca jamás nunca les vuelvo a pedir un algo en lo que me resta de vida!-** soltó emocionado con una sola toma de aire, parecía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría con sus propias palabras

**-Taro Okamoto*?, quien es Dei?-**pregunto la única chica del grupo, le intrigaba el porque ese solo nombre escrito a lo largo de un cartel completamente en blanco había obtenido esa reacción del pequeño

**- es su estúpido ídolo- **soltó a broma su compañero artista

**-no es estúpido Danna! es el mejor artista plástico de todos los tiempos!el me inspiro a estudiar arte y tenemos el mismo concepto!**-sonrió aun colgado de su pareja- **el arte es una explosión!- **gritó haciendo ademanes con las manos sacando un par de risas de sus amigos- **y solo estará unos días en la ciudad porfas vamos!**

**- estas loca rubia no pasare mi día libre en un estúpido museo-** se quejó el alvino

**-podría haber alguna explosión Hidan**- le dijo sonriendo de una manera convincente haciendo sudar frio al alvino

**-ex…plosión?**

**-sip, usa eso en algunos de sus conceptos-** cerro los ojos mostrando indiferencia aun sonriente –**naaaa quien sabe tal ves pase algo interesante, pero si no quieres?...-** le miro de reojo

**-ok, pero si no hay sangre en diez minutos te meto una de sus esculturas por el cu…-** se vio silenciado por una mano que le tapo la boca

**-deja de decir peladeces Hidan**- se quejó Kakuzu mirándolo molesto- **esta bien por mi los museos son tranquilos y así no escuchare a "este"-** miro a Hidan**- quejándose por todo, pero no pienso pagar por la entrada-**amenazo

**-no lo harás es entrada libre porque es domingo** – sonrió el menor-**lo ves el arte es lo mejor hasta es gratis y todo lo gratis es bueno!-** mencionó con brillitos en los ojos sujetándose con fuerza del moreno que ahora comenzaba a caminar con el resto

**-vamos pues, creo que podemos llegar caminando si cruzamos por el parque-**comento el Uchiha lidereando al grupo

Pasados unos minutos estaban por llegar a su destino, cruzaban por un pequeño puente de madera, el rubio ya había dejado libre de su peso al Uchiha sujetando ahora su mano con alegría

**-hey que es eso que brilla en el agua?-** pregunto curioso el religioso mientras se acercaba al desgastado barandal

Al instante su compañeros le siguieron intrigados por la pregunta, el artista se apresuro posándose justo aun lado del ojivioleta pero apenas rosó la base de madera se escucho un fuerte estruendo seguido de un grito y el ruido producido al chocar su pequeño cuerpo con la superficie del riachuelo, todos se asustaron al instante el golpe había sido muy fuerte

Sempai!, Deidara!, Dei!, se mezclaron apenas vieron caer al susodicho

**-joder rubia estas bien?-**pregunto Hidan agachándose desde los restos de la orilla del puente, la altura no era mucha pero ahora se podía ver el mal estado de la madera y algunas astillas de gran tamaño habían salido volando hacia ellos

**-du…duele-** se quejo el menor sentado en el lodosos charco, el agua era poca llegándole apenas arriba de las rodillas que mantenía flexionadas, levanto lentamente las manos con los ojos cerrados como si fuese a tallárselos para limpiar el agua que hubiese entrado pero no lo hizo

En un segundo Hidan salto al rio para ayudar a su amigo, apenas toco la superficie del agua chasqueo molesto

**-mierda**-soltó a lo bajo**- rápido ayúdenme a subirlo!-**pidió al resto ya teniendo un brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-**porque? que paso?-** pregunto confundido Kisame, si solo era agua no?

**-esta mierda tiene algo me esta quemando los pies**-refunfuñó al alvino subiendo al puente con ayuda de Kakuzu

**-como que te esta quemando?Dei estas bien?-** se acerco alarmado el Uchiha mientras revisaba al menor

**-me arden los ojos- **dijo tembloroso evitando movimientos, la fricción le causaba mas molestia con toda su ropa empapada

Itachi le sacó la sudadera que lo cubría y la dejó de lado, tomo una botella de agua que Konan le ofrecía y le ayudo a lavarse el rostro y parte del cuerpo tratando de enjuagar un poco sus prendas

**-que rayos había en el agua?-**preguntó molesto el pelirrojo acercándose a la orilla buscando una explicación pero no encontró nada

**-debieron tirar algún desecho y la corriente lo arrastro hasta aquí, será mejor llamar a las autoridades- **declaro la peliazul al tiempo que marcaba por su teléfono celular

**-te sientes bien Deidara?-**pregunto el moreno mayor ya habiendo ayudado a Hidan a limpiarse los residuos de la extraña sustancia, siendo medico prácticamente de todos sus amigos se acerco para revisarlo

**-me arde la piel… y mis ojos-** se quejó acercando sus manos para tallarse pero el mayor lo detuvo

**- no lo hagas-** le abrió cuidadosamente los parpados notando las pupilas algo dilatadas y el área completamente irritada**-esto no se ve bien**

**-veo muy borroso**- aparto la mano del mayos cerrando rápidamente sus parpados- **y la luz me lastima**

**-será mejor llevar a sempai a un hospital**- sugirió Tobi apresurándose a llamar un taxi

…

**-ya Dei, tranquilo, todo estará bien**

Itachi mantenía al artista recostado en sus piernas mientras este no dejaba de quejarse y llorar

-**como va a estar bien joder!** –se escuchó a lo bajo, no quería despegar su rostro del escondite que tenia en la cobija sobre su pareja

**-vamos Deidara el doctor dijo que solo duraría unos días, seguro para la próxima semana ya puedes ver bien-** intentó animarlo Sasori

- **pero ya no podre ir a la exposición!**- soltó al tiempo que se levantaba dejando ver sus rostro ahora vendado impidiendo observar su mirada azul- **no es justo!**

Sus compañeros sonrieron con algo de pena, como era que le preocupara mas la exposición que su salud?... bueno después de todo era un artista nato, podían entender como se sentía

**-ya abra otra oportunidad Dei, yo mismo te llevare, de acuerdo?**- comento el Uchiha menor rodeándolo con un brazo para acercarlo hacia el

**- es todo!-**los demás lo miraron confundidos- **Ita! Anota!**

**-que cosa?-** preguntó extrañado, ese pequeño incidente si que lo había puesto mal

-**estas son cosas del demonio y no lo dejare pasar así que las anotare todas-**declaro molesto a sus aun confundidos amigos

**-de que rayos hablas rubia?**

**-esta pasando justo como tu me dijiste, desde el día de la mudanza cuando rompí mi espejo solo me han pasado cosas malas y ya me canse-**escucho risas- **no se rían joder! Es en serio!**

**-bien Dei, que escribo?**- accedió el moreno sonriendo ya con lápiz y papel en la mano

**-Harás una lista que diga "cosas malditas del mal que me pasan por romper el estúpido espejo" o algo así- **nuevamente risas**- que se callen joder!-**continuó- **luego, numero uno "jodida varicela", numero dos, "agua toxica que me dejó ciego" y así, cada que algo pase lo anotaré**

**-y crees que con eso evitaras tus "desastres" rubia?, estas destinado a sufrirlos mejor acéptalo**- se burlo el religioso

**-a si?, Itachi!- **el aludido dio un pequeño salto, el tono con el que le hablo se escucho molesto- **deja 6 espacios y en el siete pon " si llego hasta aquí recordar matar a Hidan"**

**-ha y eso porque maldita rubia?-**protesto haciendo reír a los presentes

**-pues porque tu me echaste la sal al decir que pasaría eso por romper mi espejo!**- reclamo, en verdad que se sentía frustrado, que mas podía hacer?

…

**Jajajja hasta aquí, por fin se me ocurrió como seguir XD en verdad solo tenia pensadas algunas cosas y ps de hecho aun tengo un espacio vacio o.O así que si se les ocurre algo malo díganme!**

**Aclaro!, hice un pequeño cambio me ekivoke en algo del capi pasado y lo corregi así que para que no se me hagan bolas:**

**1. varicela**

**2. accidente del agua(osea este capi)**

**3. mal dia y el embargo del taller( osea capi pasado)**

**5. accidente del auto(osea capi 2)**

**Lo siento pero me distraje un poco y note el error hasta ahorita que termine este capi nwn**

***Taro Okamoto. Es el artista plástico en el que kishimoto baso la ideología de Deidara (dato cultural por si no lo sabían XD) no todo lo que puse es cierto pero obviamente si tiene el concepto de "el arte es una explosión"**

**Review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6 desvelo

**Capitulo 5. Desvelo**

Se golpeó la cabeza nuevamente con la almohada esperando unos segundos a que por arte de magia hiciera función de barrera contra sonido, bufó molesto al no obtener, por decima vez, un resultado satisfactorio, se giró violentamente hasta encarar a su compañero, que lo miraba con ojeras aun mas pronunciadas que de costumbre.

**-tranquilo Dei ya es tarde, ya lo apagará-** trató de tranquilizarlo halándolo hacia el para envolverlo en sus brazos

**-no, no, no-**murmuró arrastrando cada silaba**- ya no Ita, lleva horas con esa maldita música**- se quejó tapándose los oídos con ambas manos

Esa noche había ido a dormir como todas las anteriores con la pequeña diferencia de que uno de sus vecinos había decidido hacer una "discreta reunión" y la música parecía salir de la habitación de al lado, dejaron pasar el incidente pensando que seguramente terminaría al poco tiempo, después de todo al día siguiente era lunes y quien hace fiesta antes de día laboral?, sin mas se prepararon para descansar pero las horas pasaban y el ruido no disminuía.

Sabían que cualquiera era libre de hacer lo que quisiera en su casa pero tal desconsideración era una enorme falta de respeto y en esos momentos no podía haber mas cosas en mente del artista que las mil y una formas de torturar al infeliz que no lo dejaba dormir

-**es todo Itachi, voy a matarlo!-** gritó molesto el menor mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama pero el moreno lo detuvo

**-tranquilo Dei, no hay que ocasionar problemas vale?, hasta donde se el se mudará mañana es como su fiesta de despedida, vamos regresa a la cama-** lo jaló con algo de fuerza haciendo que quedara sentado en el colchón

**-pero eso no se hace Ita! Tengo sueño!-**protestó dejándose hacer por el Uchiha

**-esta bien, yo también lo tengo-** se giró hacia su mesa de noche sacando un par de tapones y colocándolos delicadamente en los oídos del rubio- **esto te ayudara, intenta dormir**

Deidara se resigno, tenia razón, si ese maldito se iba mañana podía resistir un poco mas, cerro los ojos intentando una vez mas conciliar el sueño.

4 am

Molestia, su rostro solo mostraba molestia, subió lentamente su mano para pasar sus dedos por debajo de sus parpados notando al instante las pronunciadas ojeras, cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el estruendo de la música resonar en toda la habitación, se había rendido pero no podía estar así por mas tiempo, una enorme desesperación lo invadió, las sabanas se sentían pesadas, tenia calor, tanto movimiento dentro de la cama y forcejeo con la tela para encontrar una mejor postura lo comenzaba a agobiar.

Miro atento a su compañero, como era posible que el si hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño?, le picó una mejilla con su dedo…nada, lo sacudió un poco por el hombro… nada, su ultimo y mas valioso recurso…se acercó a su oído y susurró su nombre de la manera mas sensual que su cansancio le permitía y… nada!

Completamente furioso se sentó de golpe en la cama pero apenas la pequeña mesa de noche enfocó en su campo de visión distinguió con claridad una cajita de pastillas, se estiro hasta tomarla entre sus manos y leyó, no lo podía creer el muy maldito había tomado algo para dormir y ni le había dicho!, sin pensar dos veces se levanto de la cama, le jaló las cobijas y de una patada lo tiro al suelo, claro que este estaba tan sedado que no se inmuto en lo absoluto, se sacó los tapones de sus oídos y sin mas salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Una vez estuvo fuera de casa se encaminó a la puerta vecina y estando frente a ella toco con fuerza asegurándose que el alto volumen de la música no opacara su llamado, pasaron unos segundo cuando la luz, el humo y las conversaciones internas pasaron a formar parte de la fría noche.

**-bu…buenas noches**-tartamudeo al hablar, hacia frio y apenas se daba cuenta que había salido tal y como se había levantado de la cama

El hombre que lo recibió era mayor, su rostro se veía completamente descompuesto por el alcohol y a pesar de eso sonreía sosteniendo un enorme vaso desechable repleto de alguna bebida, el rubio ignoro todo eso y tratando de mostrar su mejor cara que no delatara su pensamiento de "me-estas-jodiendo-la-noche-y-si-no-apagas-tu-maldita-musica-te-mato", intento sonreír

**-disculpe, pero pasa de las 4 de la mañana…podría bajar el volumen de su música?-**pidió amablemente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo intentando cubrirse del frio

**-bajarle?-**repitió dentro de su estado**-m…no eres tu…el chico de aquí al lado?-**sonrió

**-e…si señor**

**-claaaaaro! El que parece chica!-**rio estruendosamente chocando su aliento alcohólico contra el rostro del artista

Esas palabras liberaron esa "personita" de instinto asesino en su interior sin embargo se contuvo, sonrió apretando lo puños e insistió pero el hombre lo tomo del brazo "invitándolo" a pasar

**-vamos chico pasa! El ambiente esta excelente!**

**-no!-**se soltó con fuerza- **yo solo quiero que detenga ese escándalo!-**soltó a grito sorprendiendo al hombre-**mañana es lunes y es una falta de respeto que tenga la música tan alta a estas horas!**

El hombre lo miro perplejo, espero unos segundos y rió de nuevo

**-lo siento chico pero la fiesta va empezando**

Sin mas y sin algún tipo de insistencia cerró la puerta dejando al menor con la boca abierta escuchando como aumentaba aun mas el sonido e incluso distinguió algunas burlas de los presentes.

**-que conste que lo pedí de buena manera-** sonrío con maldad y se encaminó de regreso con rapidez, tomo la perilla para entrar pero esta no cedió, se había quedado afuera.

…

Se sentía extrañamente duro, como era que el suave colchón que había comprado apenas su rubio se mudara podía sentirse tan duro?, una ráfaga de aire frio lo estremeció haciendo que al instante se encogiera abrazándose a si mismo…un momento, donde estaban las sabanas? Y las cobijas y su deliciosa almohada?, pesadamente abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar algo, vio la ventana por donde algunos rayos del sol matutino de colaban, se sentó con lentitud notando que al apoyarse apara hacerlo lo que estaba bajo el no era su cómoda cama sino el suelo de su habitación, frunció el ceño tratando de recordar como había llegado ahí.

Espero unos segundos y volvió su mirada hacia la cama esperando encontrar a su compañero pero esta se encontraba vacía, se extrañó, se puso de pie, tomo una bata que colgaba de un perchero junto a la puerta y salió en busca del artista mientras amarraba la correa de la prenda a su cadera, a paso lento recorrió las habitaciones, el baño, la cocina, la estancia y nada, se detuvo en esta ultima a pensar pero un leve y constante golpeteo metálico lo distrajo, se giró hacia la puerta principal notando que no guardaba llave, giro la perilla.

No pudo dar un solo paso afuera, el artista se mantenía recostado hacia le entrada, encogido y temblando levemente mientras con su mano derecha chocaba constantemente lo que parecía un trozo de metal contra el suelo.

**-por dios Deidara que haces afuera?-** pregunto el moreno mientras se retiraba la bata y envolvía al menor en ella

**-tu que crees bastardo me quede afuera-** se quejó molesto dejándose manipular por el mayor, aun no olvidaba lo de las pastillas para dormir y aunque estaba enojado su cansancio era tal que no podía mas que dejarse hacer.

El mayor lo sentó con cuidado y se colocó junto a el recargándolo en su pecho, tomo su mano abriéndola para ver aquel objeto de metal que sostenía notando que era una llave, la llave de la entrada para ser mas exactos

**-Dei, pero si tienes la llave, porque no entraste?**

Eso si que lo extrañaba, ambos sabían que para emergencias había una llave justo sobre el marco de la puerta, entonces porque no había entrado?

**-estaba ocupado-**contestó el otro cerrando lo ojos, el sueño por fin lo invadía

Itachi lo miró confundido y notó en la punta de la llave unas manchas rojizas, giro su atención a la acera vecina abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, en verdad que el menor había estado ocupado, justo frente la entrada del "considerado" vecino de la noche anterior estaba estacionado un auto, un lujoso convertible rojo ahora opacado por un mensaje tallado con la dichosa llave a lo largo de la puerta del conductor: _"buen viaje bastado de mierda"_

Itachi sonrió, sabía lo vengativo que era su compañero lastima que el vecino no estuviera enterado, esta vez lo dejaría pasar, esta bien, el había tomado algo para dormir pero Deidara acababa de terminar su tratamiento por el accidente del parque no podía medicarse, claro que también sabia que el no lo entendería pero que mas daba, perdonando este arranque de enojo saldaría su deuda, lo tomó en brazos ya dormido y se encaminó de regreso, debía llamar a Pain, en casos así era bueno tener un amigo abogado

…

**Bien hasta aquí! Wooow de que no se me ocurría nada para llenar estas situaciones ahora hasta tuve que dejar una afuera XD jaja que cosas, este capi tiene algo especial, porque? Porque lo vivi! =_= por Jashin ese tipo de vecinos desconsiderados existen! Fue la peor noche de mi vida, bueno no salí a reclamar (nota mis padres no me dejaron XD)por lo tanto no me quede afuera y aunque si planeo esa venganza muajajaj aun no tengo información del auto victima XD jajja,**

**En fin ahora si ya casi, estamos (en suma) en lo que seria el 5 suceso pro lo tanto nos faltan 2 NOTA! Estos estarán relacionados así que es probable que sean mucho mas largos que los anteriores, lo que significa que el fic esta por terminar, gracias por leer y ps nos vemos en el próximo capi nwn**


	7. Chapter 7 vacaciones

**Antes que nada mil gracias por los reviews tanto de este como de mis otros fics nwn me ayudan a continuar jejeje, lamento la demora, este fic se acerca a su fin, kisas le keden 2 o 3 capis mas así que si kieren algo en especifico como petición es su momento XD**

**Gracias por leer nwn**

…

**Capitulo 6. Vacaciones (parte 1)**

**-no quiero ir!**

**-anda Dei será divertido y hará que te distraigas un poco**

**-ya te dije que no quiero, que no sabes los riesgos que implica ir a la montaña en tiempos de nevada?**

Por fin había llegado el invierno, tras meses de preocupaciones, problemas y la "maldición" que aquejaba al rubio por fin veían cerca las vacaciones, ese tiempo especial del año donde se come en exceso, se gasta en exceso y se bebe en exceso y ahora sumado a un viaje a una cabaña en la montaña era genial, que mas podían pedir?, sin embargo el menor se mostraba renuente, con su racha de mala suerte temía que algo terrible ocurriera, era como si en esas circunstancias pusiera en bandeja de plata los ingredientes para un hecho desastroso.

-**Dei no iremos a la montaña como lo dices, el hermano de Pain nos prestará la cabaña, además iremos todos anda si? Hazlo por mi-** rogó abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla contra la de su compañero de una manera infantil

**-ya Ita! Eres un inmaduro! En verdad que no quiero, puede ser peligroso**-insistió

**-bueno yo te protegeré, esta bien?**- le miro a los ojos mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios

El menor suspiró con los ojos cerrados, nunca podía negar algo cuando el Uchiha se lo pedía así, era triste pero era verdad se conocían demasiado bien y era obvio que el también tenia armas contra su novio pero pensó que si estaban todos juntos no tenia porque ocurrir nada malo, accedió.

Los planes habían sido algo precipitados saldrían al día siguiente, las vacaciones comenzaban y no se permitirían perder un solo día de diversión, repartidos en 2 pequeñas camionetas se alistaban para salir del punto de encuentro, la casa de Itachi, de donde el día anterior habían acordado partir.

**-joder Kakuzu! Deja de jalar la cuerda!**

**-tu deja de jalarla, la estas ajustando demasiado y las cosas se caerán en el camino!**

La pareja discutía mientras intentaban acomodar el equipaje en el techo de las camionetas mientras que el resto salía y entraba de la casa guardando lo último en las cajuelas

**-ya dejen de pelear! Si algo se cae se los cobraremos!-** les regaño Pain haciendo que ambos lo miraran con rencor.

-**listo!-**soltó Sasori cerrando la cajuela-**ya? Ya esta todo, dense prisa que se hace tarde!-**les regaño

**-tarde para que? –**se quejó Itachi mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa ya listo para partir

**-pues mientras mas tarde salgamos mas trafico habrá en carretera, así que muevan sus traseros!-**reitero con fingido enojo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento de conductor en uno de los vehículos.

Una vez arriba, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan con Sasori y en el otro automóvil, Pain como conductor acompañado del resto de sus compañeros, salieron camino a su destino, el rubio se mantenía en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana, en verdad no se sentía nada bien con ese viaje pero no podía hacer nada, suspiro viendo el paisaje, pasaron un par de horas cuando tuvieron que detenerse en una gasolinera a un costado de la carretera.

**-bien primera parada, si quieren algo o ir al baño es el momento-** anunció el pelirrojo mientras apagaba el motor y salía hacia el establecimiento

**-flojera!-**gritó el alvino con los ojos cerrados y se acurrucó en Kakuzu- **no debieron levantarme temprano**

**-sigue durmiendo Hidan yo te despierto-** le dijo mientras sacaba un libro de una pequeña maleta

**-quieres que te compre algo Dei?, iré por un poco de agua-** se ofreció el moreno inclinándose hacia el asiento delantero

**-m… no, bajaré contigo quiero estirar un poco las piernas**

Ambos salieron de vehículo y se dirigieron a la pequeña tienda de servicio común en toda gasolinera escuchando los comentarios y risas de sus compañeros emocionados por el viaje, hacia tiempo que no salían todos juntos y eso los entusiasmaba, no siempre tenían la oportunidad de asustar a Tobi con alguna historia de terror junto a una fogata o jugarle una broma a Hidan con bolas de nieve.

**-que quieres Dei?-**pregunto el mayor frente a los refrigeradores de la tienda sujetando la mano del rubio

-**quiero….un helado**

**-helado? Pero si hace frio**

**-pero quiero helado-**lo miro con un puchero, ya lo tenia comprado

Pasados unos minutos volvieron a las camionetas jugueteando un poco entre ellos, Deidara acercaba el cono de helado a Itachi riendo que lo evadía intentándose ocultar en el mismo rubio con falsa molestia, listos para seguir encontraron a Sasori buscando algo en una de las maletas del portaequipaje

**-Danna? que buscas?**

**-una bandita, me corte con algo calibrando el aire de las llantas**

Deidara se acerco tomando la mano herida de su amigo, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y después de robarle un poco de agua a Itachi para lavar la cortada envolvió la tela sobre esta

**-ya esta**-sonrió

**-gracias, pero no era necesario Dei**

**-esta bien Sasori yo conduciré**- se ofreció el Uchiha abriendo la puerta del conductor

**- no te preocupes Danna yo cuido que no nos mate-** bromeó el rubio

**- no sabes como me tranquiliza eso**- comento el pelirrojo con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento junto a un completamente inconsciente Hidan.

Pasaba de medio día cuando llegaron a la cabaña, estaba un poco alejada de algunos centros recreativos de la zona, en un área mas privada junto a un par de cabañas mas, el lugar era grande y a pocos metros tenia un lago, ahora congelado, a simple vista se podía notar lo amplio y lujoso de la casa, contaba con dos niveles y mas de 15 habitaciones contando baños, cocina y una gran sala de estar con una chimenea que se lograba divisar desde la entrada.

Fuera de estar cubierta de pieles y animales disecados como muchas en la montaña se trataba de una cabaña moderna con algunos muros de roca y enormes ventanales que iban de piso a techo, incluso la chimenea y algunas barras de la cocina estaban recubierta de acero inoxidable dando un aspecto fresco al lugar.*

**-wooow! En serio esto es de tu hermano Pain?-** preguntó asombrada Konan mientras ayudaba a bajar el equipaje

**-algo así, la ganó en una demanda, la venderá pero dijo que podíamos provecharla antes-**explicó**- m? no piensan despertar a Hidan?-** dijo al notar al alvino recostado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Sasori

**-ni lo pienses, es como un niño y así quietecito y callado esta mejor-** comentó Kakuzu mientras lo tomaba con cuidado en brazos para entrar a la cabaña, una vez adentro subió a una de las habitaciones guiado por Pain.

-**y bien? Como nos acomodaremos?-**Deidara entro justo detrás de Itachi, la estancia tenia un techo a doble altura por lo que a través de una baranda de acero se lograban ver algunas puertas, supuso eran las habitaciones

**-bien, pues hay 4 habitaciones amplias 2 para parejas y 2 para tres personas, las grandes tiene baño propio pero las de 2 personas deberán compartir el que esta al fondo del pasillo**

**-e imagino que una de las de pareja será para ti y Konan-** comento un tanto a burla Sasori

**-imaginas bien-** respondió sonriente el mayor mientras abrazaba a la chica posesivamente

**-yo comparto-** soltó sorprendiendo a todos el mas grande

**-y eso? Pensé que pelearías la otra para dormir con Hidan**

**- todo menos eso, tiene idea de cómo duerme? Si quiere sexo será en otra parte- **dijo el moreno despreocupadamente mientras tomaba asiento en la sala

**-iug! Esa es demasiada información Kakuzu!-** se quejó el rubio con un leve rubor

**-pues por mi pueden quedársela tu y el Uchiha **

**-enserio?**

**-yo igual la cedo-** agregó su maestro**- si Kakuzu compartirá prefiero dormir en la misma habitación que el y si se suma Zetsu mejor son los mas tranquilos de todos- **comentó sacando risas de algunos y miradas de odios de para quienes iba la indirecta

**-entonces Kisame-san y Hidan-san compartirán con Tobi!**

**-naa por mi no hay problema duermo como tronco- **dijo con una sonrisa el mas alto, le resultaba entretenido ver como reaccionaria el religioso ante la decisión de su pareja

…

Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sentía un inmenso calor a pesar del frio clima, su respiración se cortaba, con una de su manos tapaba su boca tratando que evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de esta mientras que con la otra empujaba con fuerza el cuerpo sobre el, un fino hilo de lagrimas rodo por su mejilla hacia la almohada, con una difícil combinación de fuerza y delicadeza sintió su mano ser apartada de sus labios, abrió los ojos con angustia mirando al que estaba frente a el.

**-po….por favor…no-** logró susurrar para después morderse la lengua tratando de cumplir la función de su mano sobre su rostro segundos atrás

**-vamos Dei…porque no quieres gemir para mi-** le dijo a voz baja el Uchiha mientras bajaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y repartía pequeños besos en el cuello del menor

**-no….quiero que…nos escuchen…haa!-** giró la cabeza violentamente intentando morder la tela bajo el al sentir un golpe mas profundo **- ya…I-Itachi… por favor-** lo miró de manera suplicante sintiendo al mayor nuevamente disminuir la velocidad

**-tendrás que compensarme por esto amor**

El moreno acercó su rostro al del rubio besando casi superficialmente sus labios temblorosos, el artista asintió sin decir mas para sentir el beso profundo que le permitiría desahogarse libremente sin la preocupación que lo embargaba.

…

**-Itachi… tengo frio**

**-no te escucho estoy dormido**- bromeó con los ojos cerrados

**-no estas dormido! Estas hablando!**

Había amanecido, el frio aire invernal se colaba por la ventana chocando con la superficie de la gruesa tela de las cobijas que cubrían ambos cuerpos desnudos, Deidara se aferraba a Itachi intentando disminuir el frio que sentía

**-Ita despierta! Tengo hambre-** rió sintiendo las manos del mayor repartir caricias por todo su cuerpo provocándole leves cosquillas

**-yo también tengo hambre-**se giró repentinamente logrando que el menor quedara sobre el, deslizó lentamente su mano hacia el trasero del rubio comenzando a acariciarlo con insistencia.

**-no Itachi!-** protestó revolviéndose sin resultado alguno

El Uchiha lo sostuvo con firmeza abriendo con una de sus manos las delicadas piernas del ojiazul, antes de que este pudiera decir algo coló uno de sus dedos de golpe en la pequeña y algo adolorida entrada

**-I-Itachi!...tu b-bastardo!-** se quejó intentando separar al mayor, al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, se giró asustado viendo a la persona recargada en el marco, inmediatamente un color rojizo invadió sus rostro, se apresuró sacando de un movimiento rápido el dedo que le invadía**-agh!... mierda- **oculto su rostro en el pecho del moreno respirando agitadamente ante lo repentino

**-que hay Sasori?-** saludó sonriendo con algo de cinismo he ignorando la reacción de Deidara

**-tiene suerte de que sea yo y no Hidan o Kisame, solo vine a decirles que el desayuno ya esta listo, hoy saldremos a patinar al lago así que abríguense bien vale?-** se volvió para salir**- y Deidara… -**se detuvo**- no te avergüences, que ya te he visto todo antes-** sonrió burlonamente ganándose una lluvia de insultos y objetos que chocaron en la puerta ahora cerrada tras sus espaldas.

Como era de esperarse el día transcurrió tranquilo, con el único inconveniente del reclamo de Hidan a Kakuzu por dejarlo dormir con ese par…naaaaa Kaku se repondría de la descalabrada por el "florero volador", mas tarde juegos en la nieve, algunos gritos, correteos y algunas "estupideces", llamadas así por el rubio, como subir una pequeña ladera con un trineo improvisado, el incidente no pasó mas allá de golpes y raspones y miradas de desaprobación de la chica del grupo y del preocupado ojiazul.

Parecían tener todo el tiempo de su lado, el clima, dentro de lo que se podía, era bueno, las tormentas no habían llegado a esa zona, los vacacionistas eran prácticamente nulos y no tenían un solo momento de ociosidad sabiendo las ocurrencias de Hidan, Tobi y Kisame que parecían tener alguna cosa que proponer para hacer, si bien no era patinar, era una guerra de bolas de nieve, si no era contar historias en la fogata era asar malvaviscos o bien saliéndose de lo común el simple hecho de poner nieve dentro de la ropa de Kakuzu mientras dormía era suficiente para hacerlos correr riendo de la maldad acabada de hacer.

Habiendo llegado un viernes por la tarde a la montaña ahora era lunes, pero eso realmente no importaba, cuando uno esta de vacaciones los días pierden orden, se preparaban para salir una vez mas, Pain conocía un poco la zona y había organizado un paseo para esquiar al borde de la montaña pero Deidara se negaba a salir, había comenzado a nevar esa mañana y realmente no le parecía buena idea.

**-anda rubia mueve tu maldito trasero!**

**- ya les fije que no, prefiero quedarme aquí leyendo un libro o algo-i**nsistió**- aunque no me gusta tampoco la idea de que ustedes salgan-** murmuró algo preocupado

**-bien Deidara…-** dijo Itachi tomando asiento junto a el en uno de los sillones de la sala- **ya entendí, no puedes seguir así, deja de pensar que es por tu estúpida "maldición" no se como Hidan te metió eso en la cabeza**

**- es por eso?-** pregunto algo incrédulo y molesto Sasori- **en serio mocoso no te entiendo**

**- ya déjenme en paz! Que les importa de todos modos? Ya le dije que se vayan ustedes**

**-Deidara estas actuando como un niño-**picó el mayor en su siempre característico tono de indiferencia

**- un niño? Tu no sabes nada, a ti no te esta pasando maldición!mejor cállate!**

**- pues has lo que quieras entonces!, quédate encerrado y cierra todas las puertas y ventanas, es mas porque no ahorras tiempo y llamas a urgencias de una vez!-** contesto sarcásticamente ya en un tono molesto

Era extraño ver así al Uchiha pero ya era mucha la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudar al rubio contra su enemigo imaginario, habló sin pensar, el menor lo miro ofendido, por un momento se quedó sin palabras, claro que sabia que estaba mal y que parecía algo estúpido pero le dolió que el moreno no lo apoyara, después de todo por algo era su pareja, lo miro unos segundos haciendo al mayor arrepentirse por sus palabras, se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida seguido de las miradas de sus compañeros

**-perfecto…-** dijo en tono serio**- quieres que salga?... saldré**- se volvió mirando al mayor con rencor**- pero no contigo Uchiha bastardo!**

Y sin más salió azotando la puerta

…

**Ok, hasta aquí esta vez nwn pensé en hacer un capi laaaaaargo pero creo que es mucho o.O en verdad, así que este lo dividiremos vale? La problemática real vendrá para la siguiente nwn**

**Veamos…. M… este capi parece un poco de relleno, creo, en realidad recordaba un fic que hice hace muchos años y jamás salió a la luz así que lo adapte para este nwn, el pekeño lemon que aparece por ahí (¬¬ intento de lemon) es algo que debía por ahí XD perdón gla! Te prometo algo mejor XD**

***jeje lamento las descripciones de este tipo n.ñ como ya saben estudio arquitectura y no puedo evitar imaginar los lugares casi como foto, trate de omitirlo pero me imagine una cabaña muy bonita *o* XD**

**Estuve releyendo todo y por Jashin! Que encontré errores lo siento si los revolví un poco =_= si tienen alguna duda ps para eso estoy y m.. ps creo que es todo XD**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8 vacaciones parte 2

**Hola de nuevo, este capi creo que salio mas largo y m…. bueno ya lo verán jajaja gracias por leer nwn**

…

**Capitulo 7. Vacaciones (parte 2)**

**-Estúpido Itachi….bastardo bueno para nada, estarás castigado infeliz, nada de "eso" hasta que llegue el apocalipsis**

Realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo, un par de horas tal vez, tras haber salido de la cabaña una ligera corriente de aire había helado hasta los huesos del rubio, pero no daría marcha atrás, claro que no, así que con paso firme decidió caminar hacia el pueblo cercano, quizás podría pasar la tarde en una linda cafetería junto a la calidez de una chimenea y quien sabe, tal vez conocer un poco el lugar, eso era mas seguro que esquiar en la montaña y la pasaría mejor que los "pesados" de sus amigos.

Aunque las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, si bien había logrado llegar caminando al pueblo la cafetería estaba reventar, era de esperarse en un lugar así, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?, había pedido un capuchino grande para llevar y decidió deambular un poco por las calles, cuando se dio cuenta ya pasaban de las 5 de la tarde, así que a paso lento volvió a la cabaña, no tenia porque darse prisa.

Camino por la carretera, no estaba muy lejos, un destello llamo su atención haciéndolo adentrarse un poco en el bosque, al poco tiempo llegó a un pequeño barranco no muy profundo, mas bien parecía un desnivel natural de las rocas, al otro lado se veían los restos de un puente colgante, tuvo curiosidad por cruzar pero al acercarse a la orilla midió unos 5 o 6 metros de altura, ok no era una opción.

Agudizó un poco su mirada notando lo que había al otro lado, parecían las ruinas de un templo sumamente descuidado y cubierto prácticamente por la nieve, el destello anterior seguramente había sido resultado de una vieja campana que colgaba de una de las pagodas, sonrió algo melancólico recordando algún viaje anterior a un templo en la ciudad.

**-a Ita le gustaría ver esto**- murmuró buscando con la vista una forma de acercarse, tal ves cuando lo perdonara lo invitaría a ir con el

Tomo asiento en un viejo tronco muy cerca de la orilla, terminaría de tomar su café antes de continuar, aun cuando no pudiera llegar al otro lado la vista de ese edificio le parecía sumamente hermosa, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido del viento chocar con las ramas congeladas de los árboles, giró un poco buscando el lugar por donde llegó notando que podía ver la carretera desde ahí, seria muy sencillo encontrar el lugar de nueva cuanta, sonrió para si mismo.

…

**-y bien? Ya es tarde deberíamos de salir a buscarlo-** proponía preocupada Konan

-**estará bien, solo es un berrinche ya se le pasara**- comento despreocupado Sasori

En ese instante Itachi se puso de pie encaminándose a la salida de la cabaña

**-iré a buscarlo**- soltó secamente, aun estaba molesto pero no podía negar que le preocupaba aun cuando horas atrás había dejado de nevar

-**esta bien Uchiha iremos todos-** agregó Kakuzu sorprendiendo un poco a todos-**que?, es tarde**- agrego al ver las miradas sobre el

**-jajajaj Kaku tiene razón vamos por la rubia y así la cagamos* por ser tan imprudente**- comento jocoso el alvino tomando su abrigo para salir

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, salieron "al rescate", vamos estaban tan aburridos que tomarlo como parte de película de acción emocionaba internamente a la mayoría (entiéndase Hidan, Kisame y Pain, aunque lo negara), mientras que Tobi, Konan y Zetsu se quedaban en caso de que el rubio volviese

…

Ya había sido suficiente, el efecto de la cafeína había perdido efecto así que se puso de pie listo para volver, se acerco de nuevo a la orilla en un último intento de encontrar una manera de llegar al otro lado, un crujido lo hizo volverse un poco alarmado solo para encontrar a cierta persona frente a el.

Se mantuvo firme sin decir una palabra, frunció un poco el ceño ante el silencio pero no desvió la mirada, un fuerte viento le llegó de costado obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y encogerse un poco, cuando sintió el aire mas calmado abrió los ojos de nuevo notando como el otro se acercaba lentamente.

**-que haces aqui Itachi?**- le reto sin darse cuenta deteniendo los pasos del mayor

**-que mas va a ser, bien por ti, ya es tarde-** le dijo sin expresión alguna, sabia que esa actitud molestaba en exceso al rubio pero no podía dejar de lado su enojo

**-no te pedí que vinieras, puedo volver solo y cuando me plazca- **continuo, no entendió el porque empezó una discusión si tan solo minutos atrás pensaba en estar con el moreno

**-no quiero pelear Deidara, solo ven-** insistió acercándose de nueva cuenta

El ojiazul retrocedió inconscientemente escuchando nuevamente un crujido, agacho la mirada instintivamente viendo como su pie se hundía en la nieve, cuando levanto de nuevo la vista solo pudo ver la mayor corriendo hacia el con una notable expresión de espanto, había pasado mucho tiempo afuera, aunque no lo notara su cuerpo estaba algo dormido y no se dio cuenta cuando la orilla de la roca comenzó a desmoronarse haciendo que cayera en el barranco, sintió los brazos de Itachi rodearlo mientras sus pies se elevaban dejando de estar en una superficie firme, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pasaron segundos, sabia que no había sido mas que eso, se sentía algo aturdido y su respiración se había agitado un poco, el peso del moreno sobre el lo tranquilizo un poco después de los golpes que supo recibió en su cuerpo, escucho murmullos de parte del mayor cerca de su oído pero no respondió, las palabras no salían de su garganta, un agudo zumbido rondaba su cabeza evitando que pensara con claridad, lentamente levanto sus parpados viendo un poco borroso.

Vio una mancha negra a su costado que identifico como la cabellera del Uchiha, intentó moverse sintiendo sus brazos pegados a su pecho siendo cuidadosamente liberados de todo peso al separarse Itachi de el, lo miro confundido aun sobre la nieve, veía angustia en su rostro y un poco de sudor cruzaba su frente.

**-estas bien?-** le escuchó murmurar algo agitado

**-yo…tu…tu estas bien?-** preguntó levantando su mano para quitar el sudor del rostro de su compañero pero su brazo parecía pesar mas de la cuenta y este cayó de golpe a un costado de su cuerpo.

Extrañado volteó notando una rasgadura en la tela de su suéter rodeada de una mancha roja, abrió lo ojos algo asustado intentando sentarse pero la mano del mayor sobre su pecho se lo impidió

**-Espera-** se acerco mirando la herida, no era muy profunda así que corto un trozo de su bufanda y la envolvió en el brazo del artista- **ya esta…te duele?**

El rubio estiró el brazo contrario cubriendo su rostro, se sentía estúpido, tantos días preocupándose y reclamando la falta de interés de todos por dicha preocupación y ahora el mismo lo ocasionaba, comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin darse cuanta había causado lo que tanto temía, la herida no importaba por el frio ni siquiera lo sentía pero el lo había causado, el había sacado a Itachi de la cabaña y el lo había hecho caer, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente sentándose a la fuerza con un movimiento brusco que espantó al mayor

**-tu! Estas herido?-** pregunto exaltado inspeccionando al moreno que se limitó a sonreírle mientras se acomodaba lentamente dejando salir algunos quejidos**-lo…lo estas**- soltó con tristeza al ver su reacción

**- no es nada**- intentó tranquilizarlo sujetando su pierna izquierda

El rubio bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro con su cabello y cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, leves espasmos hicieron notar a l Uchiha que Deidara había comenzado a llorar, sonrió y extendió su mano posándola sobre su cabeza

**-esta bien Dei, no pasó nada**

**-como que "no pasó nada"?-** grito alterado dejando ver su rostro**- que no ves lo que hice? Yo te traje aquí y por mi culpa estas herido! Y no podemos salir!**- agregó señalando el hoyo al que habían caído

Con casi 6 metros no podían salir saltando y menos con las orillas cubiertas de nieve, había muchos ramas que impedían ver mas allá de un radio de un par de metros, al parecer la caída había jalado mas nieve y ahora parecía que estaban dentro de una hielera.

Deidara sintió como el moreno lo jalaba hacia el y lo abrazaba en un intento de tranquilizarlo

**-esta bien, los muchachos vendrán, cuando vean que no regreso buscaran en la parte en la que me tocó buscarte**

El rubio suspiró cansado dejándose hacer

**-eres muy confiado-** murmuró**- lo siento… en verdad lo siento-** fortaleció el agarre esperando el tuviera razón

Itachi parecía muy calmado pero esto era realmente malo, esta vez había involucrado a alguien mas, las cosas no podían ser peor.

…

**-mierda ya me canse! Kaku cárgame!**

**-que? Estas loco no soy tu burro de carga!**

**-ya dejen de discutir…. ya es hora, Itachi no vuelve, que hacemos líder?**

**-no lo se Sasori m… hasta que punto iría?**

**-cerca de la carretera, podemos ir, no es muy lejos**

**- bien, pero el hará la cena **

El grupo había esperado mas de veinte minutos en el acordado punto de encuentro y tras la ausencia del Uchiha ahora seguirían su camino, lo que mas les preocupaba es que hubiese encontrado al rubio y discutieran de nuevo, conociendo al menor se habría encerrado en alguna posada del pueblo.

Parecía poco tiempo, si no se consideraba el día entero que el artista llevaba bajo el frio clima, había salido con apenas un suéter y un par de guantes, su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar alertando al mayor, hizo ademan de quitarse la chamarra que lo cubría pero al instante el rubio se lo impidió

**-no te atrevas**- le amenazó un tanto molesto

**- tienes frio y llevas mas tiempo afuera, enfermaras**

**- no me importa, no estas mejor que yo-** insistió dejando el agarre y recostándose de nueva cuenta en las piernas del moreno, cerró lo ojos

**- no te duermas Deidara-** le dijo al notar sus intenciones

**- no me estoy durmiendo**- se removió abrazándose a si mismo**- solo… quiero descansar**

El menor tenia razón, aunque no lo aparentara Itachi se sentía realmente mal, su vista estaba borrosa y tenia escalofríos, sentía un poco de nauseas y aun con algo de entumecimiento el dolor en su pierna lo estaba matando, pero no quería preocupar a su compañero, al caer había golpeado una roca con el costado de su tobillo, lo tenia dislocado pero para su "fortuna" la gruesa tela de su ropa no dejaba ser evidente la gravedad del daño, suspiro esperando la ayuda, no podía hacer mas, su móvil se había perdido en el incidente y Deidara no había tenido el cuidado de cargar el suyo al salir esa mañana, cerro los ojos colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del artista, solo debía esperar.

…

**-esto ya me preocupó, en serio no se ven por ningún lado- **comento el chico de los pircings

**-ahí hay un camino-** señalo el alvino**- tal ves se adentraron un poco al bosque**

**-no son tan idiotas como tu Hidan…bueno Deidara tal ves si**- bromeó Kisame siguiendo a sus amigos por el sendero después de recibir una bola de nieve en el rostro por el insulto al menor

A los pocos segundos llegaron al pequeño claro donde anteriormente estaba el artista, deambularon unos minutos buscando por el lugar, hasta que la voz del religioso los distrajo de nueva cuenta

**-woooo! Ya vieron eso? Parece una casa embrujada!-** gritó emocionado señalando el templo

**-no es una casa idiota, es un templo-** le regaño Kakuzu

**-pues lo que sea, seria divertido traer de noche al torpe de Tobi**- comento ignorando el comentario del mayor y riendo maliciosamente por su idea

**-no creo que puedas, no se puede cru…-** Pain cortó su palabras al mirar hacia abajo con motivo de señalar al menor el espacio que antes unía el puente**- oigan que es eso de alla?-** preguntó señalando una mancha sobre la nieve

**-parece m… salsa de tomate?**

**-si Hidan la gente viene a comer espagueti con salsa de tomate a la montaña- **comento sarcástico el moreno

**-ha joder Kakuzu solo decía!**

**-m… creo que se puede bajar por allá- **señaló el pelirrojo comenzando a bajar por unas rocas

Al llegara a la parte de abajo notaron como se hundían un poco, la nieve no era firme ya que se había acomodado ahí tras la caída de sus compañeros, se acercaron a la mancha analizándola unos segundos, Sasori frunció un poco el ceño y miró su mano herida durante el viaje de ida, inmediatamente reacciono

**-es sangre!-** grito algo asustado comenzando a buscar a sus alrededores

El resto le imito, fue entonces que Kisame se acerco a un agujero rodeado de ramas y rocas, se agacho con cuidado de no caer, notando 2 cuerpos al fondo

**-aquí están!-** llamó a sus compañeros**- Itachi! Deidara!** – No respondían**- hay que bajar**

**-bien, espera…-**le detuvo Pain intentando pensar en cómo hacerlo, se golpeó levemente la cabeza nervioso**-no está muy alto, Hidan, Sasori bajen ustedes pesan menos, nosotros los ayudaremos a subir de vuelta**

Sin pensar los nombrados se deslizaron con cuidado al interior del hoyo, una vez ahí revisaron a sus amigos

**-hey Deidara! Despierta-** le decía el pelirrojo agitándolo levemente, noto su rostro algo pálido y su respiración muy pausada, poso su mano sobre su mejilla sintiendo su piel helada- **súbelo Hidan tratare de despertar a Itachi, te cuidado creo que está herido del brazo**

-**claro que tendré cuidado pinocho!**- contestó por inercia, se sentía tenso por la situación después de todo el rubio era uno de sus mejores amigos

El menor tomo con cuidado al artista en brazos y lo paso con cuidado a Pain arriba donde Kakuzu lo revisó

**-está muy frio- **comento mientras revisaba las pupilas de ojiazul- **Kisame, Pain adelántense y llévenlo a la cabaña, intenten subir su temperatura como sea**

Mientras abajo Sasori le hablaba al moreno intentando hacerlo reaccionar

**-Itachi! Me escuchas?...Itachi!-** golpeo levemente su mejilla, a los pocos segundos comenzó a abrir los ojos, el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado- **mierda que susto me diste**

**-De-Deidara-** susurro con pocas fuerzas el mayor

**-tranquilo ya lo sacamos, estará bien, tu como te sientes?**

**- mi pierna…creo… que me rompí algo- **murmuró cerrando los ojos, le pesaban demasiado y hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto

**-hey! No te duermas Uchiha!-** el otro levanto de nuevo los parpados**- Hidan! Ayúdame!**

Entre los dos lograron sacarlo, una vez arriba los 3 Hidan se arrodillo dejando al moreno recargado frente a el mientras Sasori le sujetaba la mano.

**-Uchiha que te duele?-**pregunto casi a grito evitando que se quedara dormido

**-mi …pie-** balbuceaba

El mayor lo reviso con cuidado ganándose un gruñido con el primer toque

**-mierda… se dislocó el tobillo-** miró preocupado a Itachi**- tengo que acomodarlo**

**-has…lo que debas- **le respondió con firmeza

Sin siquiera contar o esperar a que el otro pudiera pensarlo con un rápido movimiento devolvió el hueso a su lugar sacando un fuerte grito del Uchiha que heló los huesos de su compañeros

**-ya paso, tranquilo, lo siento debía ser rápido-** se disculpó envolviendo el pie con su propia bufanda tratando de dar algo de calor

**-es-esta bien…-** contesto completamente tenso y agitado, un mareo lo invadió y se sujeto con fuerza del brazo de Sasori para segundo después caer inconsciente

…

**-rápido necesito mas cobijas!**

**-aquí esta el agua caliente Konan!**

**-bien Zetsu gracias, por favor pongan mas leña a la chimenea**

**-en eso estoy**

El interior de la cabaña era un caos, minutos atrás Pain y Kisame habían llegado con Deidara en el momento le quitaron al ropa mojada y lo cubrieron de cobijas y chamarras, lo acomodaron sentado en un sillón de la estancia justo frente a la chimenea mientras ponían sus pies en agua caliente, Konan lo sostenía de un costado con Madara del otro que se encargaba de limpiar la herida del brazo hasta que llegara Kakuzu

**-ya esta, pero creo que necesitara puntadas**

**-esta bien, presiónala**

El ruido de la puerta los hizo detener momentáneamente sus movimientos

**-como esta Itachi?-** pregunto preocupado el otro Uchiha

**-estará bien, solo esta inconsciente-** decía Hidan al tiempo que se acercaba con el nombrado colgando en su espalda para dejarlo en el sillón de al lado

**-debo inmovilizar su tobillo-** comento el medico- **como esta Deidara?**

**-subió un poco su temperatura pero su respiración es muy lenta y creo que necesita suturas en el brazo- **respondió la peliazul

**-Está bien me encargaré de eso**

El moreno se acerco tomando el lugar de la chica, recargo al rubio en su pecho pasando un brazo bajo en del menor para sostenerlo, con su otra mano tanteo la espalda del artista para dar leves golpes en algunos puntos, a los pocos segundos el menor comenzó a toser violentamente, se separó con cuidado dando el cuerpo del su compañero de nuevo a Konan

**-deja que saque todo, estaba un poco tenso - **soltó para tranquilizar al resto que se alteró al ver la reacción del mas chico, sacó algunas cosas de una maleta y se dispuso a cerrar la herida.

Al cabo de una hora todo era de nuevo calma, Deidara e Itachi dormían en el par de sillones acomodados frente al fuego mientras el resto permanecía un tanto tenso por lo sucedido sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor

**-mierda, que día-** comentó Hidan bebiendo un poco de café**- tengo los nervios de punta**

**-todos Hidan, comienzo a creer en el miedo de Deidara- **intervino Sasori aun algo alterado

**- pues te tardaste yo les dije que era verdad**

**- lo que sea, no empecemos de nuevo con eso quieren-** agregó la chica del grupo

Escucharon ruido tras ellos, uno de los 2 estaba despertando, Sasori se puso de pie y se encamino a ver al menor de todos

**-tranquilo…no te muevas tanto-** le decía suavemente mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse

Deidara mantenía los ojos apenas abiertos, su cuerpo tiritaba levemente, el pelirrojo poso la palma de su mano sobre su frente

**-aun tienes fiebre Dei, será mejor que sigas descansando**- insistió, el otro negó con la cabeza

-**Itachi-**murmuró con voz apagada**- donde esta Itachi?**

**-está aquí, junto a ti-** se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ver, el artista hizo ademan de ponerse de pie- **espera mocoso te dije que no te movieras**- le regaño

**-quiero… ir con Itachi**

**-está bien Sasori-**les interrumpió la voz del moreno, que igualmente despertaba**- déjalo-** se movió un poco haciendo espacio en el sofá para que cupieran ambos

El mayor ayudo al ojiazul a pasar, una vez lo hubo acomodado, sonrió, en verdad que le causaba muchas problemas, pero la amistad valía la pena

**-bien, más te vale no moverte mucho mocoso o lastimaras a Itachi vale?**

Deidara asintió levemente con los ojos cerrado mientras se abrazaba al moreno quien le correspondió dejando descansar su mentón sobre la cabeza del rubio.

**-bien! Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, después de esto necesitare días de descanso- **comentó el religioso con intención de dejar a los otros 2 solos, el resto le siguió abandonando la estancia

El lugar se vio envuelto por un profundo silencio segundos después, cada grupo se había encerrado en su habitación dejando todo pesar atrás, había sido un día muy pesado y solo quedaba el esperar que la noche pasara, estaba decidido, el día siguiente volverían a su hogar.

Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose inundar por el aroma cálido que desprendía el cuerpo junto a el, pensaba en la palabras e Itachi antes de dejar la cabaña, claro que su orgullo era demasiado grande como para admitirlo pero el sarcasmo usado anteriormente por el mayor lo descolocó por completo, ¿realmente no era nada?, claro que lo entendía, después de lo ocurrido todo era mas claro que el agua, todas y cada una de la desgracias que le habían ocurrido habían sida nada mas y nada menos que por su culpa.

**-Deidara, no llores, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas**

¿Llorar?, no había notado que había comenzado a derramar lágrimas hasta que separo su rostro del pecho del Uchiha encontrando una pequeña mancha de humedad sobre este, se tallo los ojos con insistencia negando lo que ocurria, sintió al moreno detener sus movimientos para mirarlo con detenimiento.

-**porque lloras?-**pregunto suavemente, sabia la razón pero no pensó que le tomase tanta importancia

**-lo siento…en verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento- **se disculpó con notable angustia pero antes de que el otro pudiese replicar continuó**- esto no esta bien Itachi**-se recostó de nuevo sobre el mayor- **no esta bien que este aquí, contigo**

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa**- no pienses…**

**-Itachi, me iré de…**

Se vio interrumpido por un brusco movimiento, el moreno lo tomo del mentón para plantarle un beso en los labios, sin dudar correspondió al instante dejándose llevar pensando que quizás no tendría otra oportunidad de hacer eso de nuevo….cuan equivocado estaba

**-ni se te ocurra decir tal estupidez-** le regaño seriamente sorprendiendo al ojiazul- **ni me dañas, ni me molestas ni nada y tampoco te iras, Sasori y Hidan dicen todo el tiempo que solo eres un mocoso inmaduro y yo siempre te defiendo, pero esta vez me das armas para favorecer eso **

Deidara no sabía que decir, jamás había escuchado palabras así salir de los labios del mayor, con tal molestia y seriedad, se quedó pasmado escuchándolo e inconscientemente volviendo a cubrir su rostro de aquel liquido salino

**-no entiendes…-** se acercó a él dejando sus labios tan cerca del otro que podían sentir la respiración de ambos**-…que el mayor daño que me puedes hacer es irte?**

El artista se encogió de hombros dejándose envolver de nuevo en los brazos de su compañero, odiaba ser tan débil frente a el pero al mismo tiempo era una ventaja, solo a el y solo frente a el se podía mostrar de ese modo, suspiro afirmando con la cabeza.

**-eres un idiota-**murmuró

**-lo se-** contesto sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, listo para descansar.

…

**-ya amaneció saben?**

**-si**

**- y aún siguen en el sofá**

**-si**

**-y ambos están desnudos**

**-si, algún problema Danna?**

**-m…no, solo quería estar seguro que no alucine los ruidos de anoche**

…

**Haaaaa por fin, no se como que tenia algo diferente en mente pero esto fue lo que salió jejeje, ahora si un par de capis mas y el final, estoy ansiosa por terminar, porke? Porke les tengo una sorpresilla para el final, solo esperen muajajaja**

***cagar …. M.. ok he notado al platicar con varias de ustedes jejej que los modismos que usamos en México y los que usan en otros países de habla hispana son muy distintos jeje personalmente me encanta esta variación siento que enriquecen cada fic que leemos, en este caso m… solo explico que cuando en México decimos " cagarla", la cague", " lo cagaremos" jajaja por muy feo que suena es como decir lo regañaremos o reprenderemos, se que parece boba la explicación pero me ha pasado que no se comprenden este tipo de cosas asi que para el mal hablado de Hidan eso es lo que significa XD**

**Gracias por leer!w**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: m… ok no tanto XD bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo!, esperen en epilogo ya que es sorpresa y solo podrán verlo en página de Deviantart, pero le avisare en la próxima actualización(osea mañana ¬w¬), en compensación subiré capi final y epilogo el mismo día estén pendientes! w**

…

**Capítulo 8. Suerte (parte 1)**

**-Deidara, has visto mi saco negro?**

**-m… creo que está en la entrada, ya te lo llevo**

El rubio se encaminó hacia el pequeño vestíbulo que daba a la salida buscando entre la ropa colgada en el modesto perchero de acero, escucho pasos un tanto lentos bajando por las escaleras, tomó la prenda y se volvió con el ceño fruncido en muestra de incomodidad

**-que rayos haces Itachi? Ya te dije que te lo llevaba no seas necio aun no puedes andar a tus anchas**

Se acercó colocando el brazo del mayor en su hombro como queriendo que este lo tomase de apoyo aun cuando hacia un par de días esa acción no era del todo necesaria

**-estoy bien, además de igual modo necesitaba bajar, se me hace tarde-** soltó con voz calmada mientras tomaba asiento en la sala ayudado por su compañero

**-no entiendo porque demonios tienes que salir, si Sasuke te necesita que el venga, sabe que no puedes andar bien aun-** bufó molesto moviendo los brazos del moreno a su antojo mientras le colocaba en abrigo

Hacia ya dos semanas que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones en la montaña, el Uchiha había permanecido unos días en cama y aunque no le gustara ser del tipo de los que esperan pacientemente no tuvo mas remedio que descansar después de que el rubio se convirtió en su sombra muy a pesar de que su herida en el brazo le limitara algunas actividades pero para eso tenían amigos que los visitaban todas las tardes con el propósito de ayudarlos.

Ahora se presentaba una fecha importante, memorable para la vida del moreno y no se la pensaba perder por nada en el mundo, faltaban un par de días para que su pequeño hermano por fin se graduara, ese fin de semana sería la fiesta y la entrega de reconocimientos y aunque el menor no le había comentado mucho queriendo no molestarlo sabia que significaba mucho para el, además de ciertos planes que tenia reservados y para los que necesitaba su ayuda.

El rubio miro el reloj de tu teléfono celular tomando algo apresurado sus cosas

**-bien, me tengo que ir o Danna se molestara, te quedas aquí quietecito hasta que llegue tu ottoto he?**

El menor se acercó despidiéndose del otro con un beso fugas en los labios logrando sacarle una sonrisa, tomo su móvil, llaves y salió, apenas cruzó la puerta vio a su cuñado bajar de un sencillo pero bien cuidado automóvil negro, se apresuró hasta alcanzarlo.

-**tu! Enano como se te ocurre sacar a Itachi?-** le regañó jocosamente posando ambas manos en su cadera ganándose una sonrisa burlona del menor

-**que te digo? Es mi hermano después de todo, además yo no fui el que le rompió el pie**-le picó en reproche pero sin claras intenciones de ofender

**-p-pues no me importa!-** gritó apenado y con un gran sonrojo el otro- **si se lastima será tu culpa y mas te vale….**

Se vio interrumpido por el tono de su celular, contestó de inmediato recibiendo una gran cantidad de gritos del otro lado de la línea obligándolo incluso a alejarse la bocina

**-si lo se! Ya voy lo siento Danna ya voy!...adiós-** en un acto reflejo de costumbre en él se acercó a Sasuke besando su mejilla a modo de despedida notando milésimas de segundo después lo que acababa de hacer**- haaaaaa estúpido Uchiha mira lo que me haces hacer!**

Deidara salió corriendo y soltando maldiciones al aire, el menor suspiró sonriendo, pensaba en lo extraña que se había vuelto su familia y en lo mucho que su rubio cuñado le recordaba a cierto dobe con apariencia zorruna, subió el par de escalones que separaba la entrada de la casa con el jardín y tocó un par de veces dándose la libertad de abrir sin esperar respuesta.

**-aniki? Ya llegue!**

**-pasa estoy en la estancia**

El menor entró siguiendo la voz de su hermano, lo encontró poniéndose de pie

**-que le dijiste a Deidara?**

**-que te acompañaría a probarte el traje para la ceremonia de mañana**

**-el que tengo desde hace 2 semanas listo en mi armario?-** el otro sonrío- **oye se que es algo importante pero si me odia solo le estas echando más leña al fuego-** se quejó ante la "inocente" mentira que había ocasionado los gritos del rubio

**-el no te odia ottoto solo se preocupa por mi, además que querías que le dijera? No es fácil engañarlo y lo sabes**

**-esta bien-** el menor suspiro colocándose al lado de Itachi para ayudarlo- **pero mas vale elijas algo que valga la pena, no quiero que cuando todo pase también encuentre reproche en ello**

**-no te preocupes encontré la perfecta**

…

Se preparó mentalmente, jaló todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones le permitieron y cerrando los ojos con fuerza cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta esperando recibir mas de un golpe, pero no hubo nada, espero unos segundos pensando que su temor lo engañaba en la percepción del tiempo pero igualmente no paso nada, asi que se aventuró a mirar un poco.

**-ya no se porque me esfuerzo, en verdad que no se que hice para merecer un amigo tan holgazán como tu**

Frente a el estaba Sasori sentado en su escritorio revisando lo que parecían documentos importantes, con toda la calma del mundo y con un movimiento suave de muñeca indicó al recién llegado que tomara asiento, quien sin saber lo que tramaba exactamente su amigo opto por hacer caso.

**-lo siento Danna yo…**

**-no tiene importancia**- le interrumpió- **después de todo creo que ya me acostumbre, como sigue el Uchiha?**

**-e-esta bien, aunque hoy saldría con Sasuke no se para que**- soltó con notable molestia, el pelirrojo sonrió, ahora entendía el retraso

**-la familia es primero Deidara, si su hermano lo necesita es su deber estar ahí**

**-tu también estas de su lado? Ya no puedo contar con nadie joder!**

**-supongo que no, al menos no en ese tipo de situaciones**- se burló**- en fin esto te alegrará un poco**

El mayor le extendió uno de los papeles que leía con anterioridad, el rubio comenzó a leerlo mientras Sasori veía como cambia su expresión de confusión a felicidad

**-estas de broma!**

**-si claro "jajaja" mira como me rio….baka, claro que es cierto asi que es mejor que te largues a tu mugroso taller a trabajar-** soltó con falsa molestia y una sincera sonrisa

Hacia mas de 2 años que ambos artistas trabajaban en conjunto, habían rentado un pequeño despacho y aunque sus conceptos de arte eran completamente distintos era justo eso lo que llamó la atención de su asociación que parecía comenzar a dar frutos, esa mañana el pelirrojo había recibido la confirmación del trabajo de decoración de una cadena de hoteles teniendo la estricta condición de que las obras fueran fusión de ambos artistas, por supuesto que no se negó y llamó de inmediato para aclarar detalles .

El ojiazul se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero riendo y logrando que quedaran ambos en el suelo

**-no lo puedo creer Danna! Por fin tenemos algo importante! Haaaaaaaa tengo que decirle a Itachi!**

**-si, si después, tenemos mucho tiempo pero quiero comenzar con los prototipos tenemos la primera reunión en una semana asi que no te distraigas ya le hablaras mas tarde al bastardo ese vale?**

No podía negarlo también estaba contento y no solo porque era una buena oportunidad, tras todos los problemas de su amigo por fin lo veía contento y al menos a su parecer su suerte se veía cambiar.

La tarde paso muy rápido, realmente le veía sentido a aquel dicho "el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno de divierte"... o cuando uno hace arte… en fin era igual, estaba completamente agotado sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía, sacó sus llaves y entro a su hogar inundando instantáneamente sus fosas nasales de un exquisito aroma que reconoció al instante, se sacó su abrigo con gran velocidad y corrió a la cocina

**-Itachi!-**se detuvo en seco al ver a otra persona ordenando la mesa-**enano…-**"saludó"

**-hola rubia, mi aniki me invitó a cenar, espero que no te moleste-** comentó el moreno con sarcasmo

**-pues si no me queda de otra**

Realmente no tenían problemas pero ese tipo de trato se había vuelto un juego costumbre entre ambos, saludó al mayor besándole suavemente tomando su lugar frente a la estufa

**-esta bien Deidara ya casi termino**

**-entonces yo sirvo, hoy tenemos que celebrar**

**-lo se, Sasori acaba de llamar**

**-que? Ese bastardo! Quería que fuera sorpresa!-** se quejó infantilmente mientras servía 3 platos de bakudan

**-entonces estoy sorprendido-**le calmó dando un beso en su mejilla y tomando asiento, el rubio suspiro

**-bien supongo que no es importante… y? ya encontraste el traje?-**preguntó al menor

**-e….si ya, todo listo-**respondió atropelladamente extrañando al artista

Itachi poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano y le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, un par de horas después y tras algunas discusiones de rutina Sasuke se despidió dejando solo al par, Deidara terminaba de secar los platos mientras su compañero guardaba las últimas cosas dejadas en la mesa.

**-Dei ya tienes listo todo para el fin de semana?**

**-si te refieres al molesto disfraz de pingüino sip, ya tooodo listo**

**-se que no te agrada usar traje Dei pero debes saber que te queda muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo**

Ante el comentario el menor se ruborizo volviéndose para golpear levemente la cabeza al Uchiha

**-idiota…por cierto, Danna dijo que saldríamos de aquí, aunque aun no entiendo porque rayos van todos solo buscan un pretexto para emborracharse**

**-bueno Pain acompañara a su primo Naru y Madara ira con nosotros y Sasuke, además esta Shiguetsu el sobrino de Kisame, y Kakuzu fue invitado por el padre de Shikamaru, sabes que son compañeros en el hospital**

**-nada… son una bola de borrachos-** tomo la mano conduciéndolo a la habitación, bostezó**- como sea será mejor dormir , seguro los tenemos aquí desde temprano con su "pre-copa"***

La mañana llegó y como si se tratara de voz de profeta cerca de medio día ya tenían a toda la "banda" en casa

**-no joder esa parece de marica!, no tienes otra?**

**-no parece de marica! y esa te combina mejor! Quien va a saber mas?... tu un completo inútil ignorante del buen gusto o yo un maestro y experto en el diseño y el arte?... grandísimo baka!**

Deidara revolvía algunas corbatas en la mesa de centro en la sala intentando encontrar una para el alvino, mientras el resto conversaban o algunos intentaban terminar de alistarse, Kisame bebía un poco de cerveza comenzando a "ambientarse" según el, acompañado de Kakuzu que ignoraba la pelea de su compañero y de Pain que se escondía de Konan evitando que le arrebatara otra lata de la bebida.

En ese momento Itachi bajaba las escaleras acompañado de Sasori

**-gracias, te lo devolveré en la semana después de enviarlo a la tintorería**- comento el pelirrojo acomodándose el sacó negro que el Uchiha acababa de darle

**-no es necesario ese traje ya no me queda si gustas puedes conservarlo**

**-lo que es ser pudiente…gracias-** bromeó

**-wooo Danna te ves muy bien!**

**-y yo que?-** se quejó con falso enojo el moreno

**-jejeje tu no eres nuevo, siempre estas de traje**- se acercó y lo silenció con un pequeño beso, después se volvió a la mesa y tomo una corbata color vino**- toma Danna esta te quedara muy bien-** le colocó el trozo de tela alrededor de cuello

**-que ahora vistes a todos?**-gruñó molesto el religioso

**-es un evento importante y tienen que verse presentables-** se defendió

El sonido del teléfono les interrumpió Itachi se apresuró a responder y a los pocos segundos ya estaba de vuelta

**-era Sasuke, al parecer tuvieron algunos problemas en el salón y necesitan ayuda con la decoración**

**-eso pasa por no contratar a expertos y querer hacerlo todo ellos… niños- **comentó con sorna Kakuzu mientras aplastaba la lata de cerveza

**-es normal querían que fuera suyo todo el esfuerzo, en fin iré a ayudarles**

**-vamos, si ayudamos tal vez nos den bebida gratis-** comento positivo el mas alto

…Esa última conversación rebotó en su cabeza, en que momento había pasado de la sala de su casa a donde se encontraba ahora?, estaba aturdido y no lograba enfocar con exactitud, no escuchaba nada, los rayos de los lo segaban y sentía demasiado calor, pensó en el astro sobre el pero era demasiado, se giró lentamente viendo algunas llamas sobresalir de lo que parecían hierros retorcidos y como si algo se hubiere accionado en el sonido volvió paulatinamente.

Un fuerte zumbido lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza pero su nombre, una voz repitiendo su nombre con insistencia lo trajo de vuelta, vio a Sasori frete a el con un pequeño hilo de sangre sobre la frete, el traje que minutos atrás había alagado ahora parecían trozos de tela colgando de sus hombros, se sentó con cuidado notando apenas que había permanecido tendido en el pavimento, entonces logró captar algunas palabras entre los ruidos indescriptibles que captaban sus tímpanos.

**-…bien….están….ya viene…Itachi….**

Ese solo nombre lo hizo reaccionar, giró a donde el pelirrojo señalaba y vio un cuerpo tendido a la orilla del camino, 3 personas lo rodeaban, las identificó al instante, Hidan estaba cubierto en sangre pero parecía completamente lucido, hincado en el suelo miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo, Kisame se sostenía con fuerza el hombro derecho intentando colocar lo que parecía su saco bajo la cabeza de la persona en el piso y el tercer personaje era Kakuzu que al igual que Sasori mostraba golpes y e tiente rojo corría por su mejilla, gritaba algunas cosas y palpaba constantemente la otra persona, entonces entendió.

Se levantó torpemente cayendo varias veces en su trayecto hasta llegar junto a sus amigos, se dejó caer justo frete a su compañero medico quien lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado, Deidara no procesaba, su cabeza no comprendía lo que sucedía, se volvió viendo lo que dejó tras sus pasos.

Había fuego y gente gritando y corriendo, la cantidad de autos era difícil de descifrar entre los trozos de metal, escuchó sirenas a lo lejos y pensó… recordaba la salida, aquella intersección, la volcadura de un camión, un gran vehículo rojo con materiales de construcción, fue cuestión de segundos, justo en una curva, Sasori conducía, no se supone que nada pasara el aun no había bebido… sintió un impacto, dos, tres, una carambola, llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y después…

Veía a Itachi, sus ropas se veían oscuras, húmedas al tacto pero no llovía, la sangre se camuflaba con la oscuridad de la tela, un trozo "blanco" sobresalía de la manga derecha del saco, tenía el hueso roto, su cuerpo tembló jamás había visto tanta sangre, lamas había visto una fractura expuesta y jamás pensó ver ambas cosas sobre el, no sobre Itachi, el pánico lo invadió.

**-no reacciona, se que tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y debió romperse una o dos costillas, su brazo… no puedo hacer mucho, debemos esperar ayuda**

Intento sonar calmado pero Kakuzu sabía que la situación era grave, las ambulancias se escuchaban cerca, debía esperar, recordar y no anteponer la situación como algo personal, pero entonces notó que algo andaba mal, el moreno no respiraba, se alarmó y comenzó a practicar RCP, pero durante el accidente se había luxado una muñeca, algo completamente estúpido pero que le impedía hacer con eficiencia su labor, aun así y soportando el dolor continuó

**-vamos Uchiha! No nos hagas esto!**

**-q-que pasa?...Kakuzu que pasa!-**gritó el rubio completamente asustado

**-no respira…**

El moreno seguía con fuerzas mientras el resto solo miraban, porque demonios no llegaba la ayuda?, Hidan se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia donde vio a un par de paramédicos bajando de una ambulancia

Kakuzu se detuvo, aun cuando no lo quisiera aceptar no veía que más podía hacer

**-no!porque te detienes?-**Deidara imitó los movimientos del mayor desesperadamente, lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho- **no te atrevas maldito! Vuelve!**

Los presentes desviaron la mirada dejándose hundir en la tristeza, la ayuda por fin llegó, los hombres intentaban detener al menor pero el se resistía a punta de gritos.

**-no! Yo lo hare!vuelve de una puta vez itachi!**

Una mano lo apartó por completo pero se zafó con fuerza logrando dar un último y certero golpe justo en centro del pecho del moreno…después de eso solo silencio

…

**Haaaa lo se soy una maldita y jashin me castigara!, se que parece algo apresurado, lo tenía pensado asi desde un principio…. Bueno no asi asi pero m… si XD jaja el punto es que en el siguiente capi termina y porque la urgencia? Porque tengo meses! Literal meses! Con el epilogo sorpresa y no lo puedo sacar porque no termino esto jajajaj en verdad que es un fic que me ha gusta mucho ( he podido torturar a dei dei muajajajaj)**

***pre-copa: es algo asi como beber para llegar ya medio happy a la fiesta jajaja**

**En fin perdón la demora, perdón si parece algo precipitado y perdón por dejarlo asi, se que sufrirán en el siguiente capi =_= pero créanme es necesario xD**

**En fin gracias por leer y nos vemos en el capi final nwn**

**Por cierto…. Porfas dejen un review comienzo a creer que ya nadie se pasa por ff **


	10. Chapter 10final

**Capítulo 9. Suerte (parte 2)**

Como odiaba esos lugares, siempre tan lúgubres, siempre apestando a quien sabe que sustancia, siempre con ecos de voces y llantos rebotando en las frías paredes.

Recordaba la última vez que piso un edificio de esa índole, hacía mucho tiempo a tras no había querido volver desde entonces, aquel día de otoño estaba lloviendo tenía apenas 16 años y fue la primera vez que sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, esa tarde volvió solo a casa sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, sintió que si entraba de nuevo a un lugar asi volvería de nuevo asi, solo, era un temor que nunca había querido aceptar pero el solo hecho de estar ahí le tenia los nervios de punta.

Su cabeza dolía un poco, casi cada 10 minutos alguna enfermera se le había acercado ofreciéndole ayuda pero el amablemente se había negado, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí pero a juzgar por la oscuridad del exterior debía ser muy tarde.

Estaba confundido, una enorme tristeza lo invadía, jamás pensó poder sentirse así pero contradictoriamente una enorme paz lo embargaba, hacia horas que sus lágrimas habían cesado ya no quedaba liquido en su organismo, sus mejillas se sentían acartonadas por el llanto seco, miro sus brazos cubiertos de vendas, le resultó "gracioso" como es que el solo había salido con algunos cortes y golpes y entonces recordó a sus compañeros, todos en el mismo corredor, algunos en las sillas de espera, otros tirados en el suelo usando el muro como respaldo, pero todos y cada uno ahí.

Se alivió al saber que al menos el tercer auto que salió de su casa no había tomado la misma intersección que ellos y 5 de sus amigos estaban completamente ilesos, suspiró agradecido, esta vez no saldría solo, tenía compañía frente a el.

Quería descansar, en un momento sintió como si hubiese vivido demasiado, visualizó su habitación, específicamente la cabecera de su cama y frunció el ceño incomodo, solo quería salir de ahí, pero necesitaba verlo una vez mas antes de marcharse, llegar a casa y quemar esa maldita lista que por fin cerraba, todo lo demás había sido basura, si lo ponía un poco en perspectiva no había significado absolutamente nada pero esto, ya no podía pasar algo peor.

El suave rechinar de una puerta llamó su atención, giro su rostro recargado en la palma de su mano para ver de nuevo a Sasori, no le dijo nada, vio su cabeza rodeada por un vendaje y unos cuantos parches en su rostro y manos, los pedazos de saco habían desaparecido siendo remplazados por una chamarra unas cuantas tallas mas grade, seguramente perteneciente a Madara por el pequeño logo de la familia que bordado en un costado resaltaba de la tela impermeable de la prenda, cerró los ojos.

**-ya terminó…quieres entrar a verlo antes de que se lo lleven?-**preguntó suavemente el pelirrojo mientras se inclinaba quedando de cuclillas frente al rubio

**-Sasuke…su hermano ya pasó?-**soltó algo angustiado, como bien sabia, la familia era primero

**-si, acaba de salir**

Sasori volvió su atención a las escaleras haciendo que Deidara le imitara, el menor de los Uchihas estaba sentado en el escalón mas bajo, ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras un joven rubio lo abrazaba y acariciaba suavemente su espalda, el artista se puso de pie y caminó en esa dirección, mientras mas se acercaba escuchaba los sollozos del menor y los "tranquilo", "ahora esta mejor", "estoy contigo" que le decía con sinceridad el curioso acompañante.

Deidara se detuvo a un costado con el pie derecho sobre el primer escalón, suspiró pesadamente y en un gesto de apoyo colocó con suavidad su mano sobre la oscura cabellera, revolviéndola con lentitud, sintió la calidez de una mano sobre la suya y agachó la mirada, Sasuke no se había movido un centímetro su blanca mano temblaba sobre la del mayor como agradeciendo el gesto mientras que la otra persona le sonreía y hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Se separó y siguió su camino a la planta alta, cada escalón le parecía mas pesado, llegó a otro extenso pasillo exactamente igual al que había abandonado segundos atrás, sin preguntar, caminó hacia una de las habitaciones, a unos paso la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un par de enfermeras con un enrome aparato de resucitación, su corazón palpitó con fuerza, no era momento de pensar, ya lo había hecho demasiado, el tiempo seguiría avanzando y el cruzar por un "hubiera" le pareció de lo mas estúpido, jaló aire con fuerza y movió sus pies de nueva cuenta.

Un hombre de bata blanca bloqueo su paso, lo miró a la cara

**-solo unos minutos**-le advirtió- **las enfermeras lo llevaran a la…**

**-lo se-** le interrumpió, sonrió apagadamente**- no tardaré, gracias**

El médico se fue y el rubio se plantó frente a la fría puerta de metal, tomo la manija y con seguridad la giró, entro completamente cerrando tras de si y permaneciendo de pie aun sujetando le pomo a sus espaldas.

**-hola-**sonrió con melancolía

**-hola**

En la cama frente a el yacía el Uchiha, el respaldo estaba inclinado permitiéndole estar un poco erguido, un extraño instrumento metálico sobresalía de su brazo derecho y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en vendajes y pequeñas mangueras conectadas a bolsas con sustancias varias, las ojeras en su rostro se habían acentuado y el color de su piel era casi nulo, su voz era apenas un murmullo pero estaba ahí.

El menor se aproximó tomando asiento junto a el, tomo su mano suavemente evitando moverle demasiado, aun sonreía sin embargo su mirada parecía perdida en el yeso que le envolvía.

**-Dei…**

**-Sasuke…-**le interrumpió subiendo un poco la voz- **está mejor… Naruto le hace buena compañía…me alegro que te pudiera ver antes de que te bajen a la zona de recuperación, el horario de visitas está por terminar**

**-ya veo…**

**-dicen que tuvimos**_** suerte**_**…-**se burló- **Hidan solo tiene algunos cortes, la san… lo que lo cubría no era de el, Kisame se dislocó el hombro pero estará bien y Kakuzu la muñeca…empeoró un poco por los movimientos bruscos que hizo pero solo necesita descansar**- suspiró**- Danna se golpeó la cabeza pero…**- lo miró, aún sonriente**-supongo que no fue peor porque todos usamos el cinturón de seguridad**

Itachi meció la cabeza apenado

**-lo siento**

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, la sonrisa del rubio se distorsionó con lentitud hasta tornarse en un gesto de angustia y dolor, bajó la cabeza de golpe ocultando su rostro con su largo cabellos, dejó salir algunos sollozos mientras su cuerpo temblaba contra su voluntad, el moreno hizo amago de acercarse pero el artista le frenó con cierta rudeza.

Itachi sentía aquella mano temblorosa detener su muñeca izquierda, esperó, un amargo llanto inundo la habitación, Deidara por fin se desahogaba de todo el peso que había cargado tanto tiempo, había tenido tanto miedo, se sentía mareado y confundido pero a fin de cuentas libre

**-esta bien…-**su respiración se tranquilizó paulatinamente, soltó el brazo de Itachi y secó sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa**- ya todo está bien…**

Sintió como el mayor se removía un poco y extendía su mano a la pequeña mesa junto a el, no logró distinguir que pero vio como cerraba el puño ocultando algo, con una mirada le pidió que se acercara y el obedeció

**-tienes razón…**

Abrió el puño dejando ver una sortija plateada, estaba algo opaca y manchada de sangre pero un intenso brillo azul se desprendía de una piedra plana que rodeaba el contorno de la misma, Deidara abrió enormemente lo ojos y luego observo a su compañero que le sonreía abiertamente como solo a él.

**-lamento no poder hacerlo como es debido pero…-**miró el yeso en un brazo donde sobresalía el trozo de metal**-…bueno, lamento no hacerlo como es**- le miró apenado

Deidara trató de procesar lo sucedido y sin esperar mas se lanzó a los brazos del mayor haciendo que se quejara levemente por lo repentino

**-sabes? Compre un gato negro**- comento mientras se dejaba ver de nueva cuenta como olvidando un poco el compromiso que acababa de sellar.

**-en serio?-**le siguió**- pues cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?**

**-no mucho son cerca de las 10, lo hice por internet, llegará mañana a casa**-rió

-**pensé que eran de mala suerte**-el menor negó con la cabeza

**-este no…**

**FIN**

…

**o.O WTF! Como que fin? Si i know, se ve raroso jajaja pero no considere un final final, es algo abierto y claro que sigue en el epilogo que aunque no es continuación inmediata si deja ver cositas del fic, espero que les guste! Asi que vayan directo a mi DA ( por si no la conocen esta en mi perfil nwn) dejen review y coment!**

**Por fin este error del mal desaparecio y pude actualizar TTwTT**

**Epilogo**** .com/art/black-cat-1-202582705**

**Y nos vemos en los otros fics que ya estoy continuando nwn**


End file.
